Petit Frère
by Barbie56
Summary: Lorsque le frère de Sheppard débarque sur Atlantis, les choses évoluent très rapidement ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira Sheyla FIC TERMINE
1. Un nouveau venu

_**Titre :** Petit Frère  
**Genre :** Un mélange d'aventure, de romance et une pointe de tragédie dira-t-on !  
**Note de l'auteur :** Voici une fic que j'ai coécrite avec Maliang, pour le forum StargateFanfiction. Je tiens à remercier Hestia pour nous avoir soufflé l'idée de départ, et bien sûr, tous ceux qui nous ont poussé à continuer cette fic jusqu'à la fin...  
**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla on connait la chanson._

**

* * *

**

La nouvelle était tombée tôt dans la matinée : une connexion avec la Terre allait se faire dans la journée. Sheppard n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi ou du comment de la chose, mais toute la base était en ébullition. Après les derniers événements et le message envoyé à la Terre quelques semaines auparavant, le SGC avait décidé d'intervenir. La veille, la porte s'était mystérieusement activée, sans que les scientifiques d'Atlantis y soient pour quelque chose. A leur tour, ils avaient reçu un message de la base terrienne : une équipe de renfort allait être envoyée dans la galaxie de Pégase…

Le Docteur Weir était plus que nerveuse. Aucune connexion pour un transfert d'hommes entre les deux mondes n'avait été faite depuis leur arrivée sur la base. Elle angoissait légèrement.

- Vous croyez que cela va marcher ? demanda-t-elle à McKay

- Si la base a pris cette décision… je pense que oui.

- Donc… ça va marcher ?

- Oui. Enfin, j'espère !

Elizabeth ne tenait plus en place. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans ce cas ?

- Calmez-vous Liz… tout va bien se passer…

Elle se retourna vers Rodney. Celui-ci leva les yeux de son boîtier de commande.

- Elizabeth… rectifia-t-il. Tout va bien se passer… docteur Weir.

John arriva à son tour sur le balcon de la salle de contrôle, face à la porte des étoiles :

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Non, pas encore Major !

- Dites-moi Rodney, vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher ?

- Mais arrêtez de me demander ça ! Je n'en sais strictement rien !

Et il se replongea dans ses affaires. Sheppard s'adressa à Weir.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

A peine dix minutes plus tard, l'iris de la porte s'ouvrit. Sur la base, chacun était déchiré entre une excitation démesurée et une peur incontrôlable. Des hommes armés avaient été placés tout autour de la porte. Pas question de courir le moindre risque d'invasion. Et comme l'activation de la porte n'était pas sous leur contrôle…  
Le colonel Castel fut le premier à franchir le vortex. Ford le reconnut immédiatement, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'homme. Une forte tête d'ailleurs ! Il fut bientôt suivi par une dizaine d'équipes, composés essentiellement de militaires. Puis, les derniers arrivants furent les scientifiques, reconnaissables à leurs chargements et leurs uniformes bleus. Elizabeth pu enfin recevoir la transmission du SGC, leur annonçant que tout s'était bien passé, et ce, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre des nouveaux venus.

John, Aiden et Rodney regardaient de la salle de contrôle la masse qui venait de passer la porte : principalement des hommes, jeunes. Ils commencèrent à commenter les nouveaux visages.

- Ne regardez pas sur votre droite Sheppard, mais il y un sosie de Bates ! dit Ford

- Moi, si j'étais vous, je regarderais de l'autre côté. Il y a une demoiselle qui visiblement ne laisse pas de glace notre cher McKay !

- Très drôle Major…fit-il agacé

Après tout, il avait bien le droit de regarder lui aussi, non ? Il ajouta même :

- De toute manière, à votre place, je ne ferais pas le malin. Vous avez vu le petit brun, au pied de l'escalier ?

Sheppard se pencha pour apercevoir leur nouvelle cible.

- Vous allez avoir de la concurrence John. Les petits jeunots vont vous faire de l'ombre !

Quand il découvrit enfin le « jeunot » en question, John s'arrêta net. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Mais c'est impossible…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Rodney

- Matt ? Ici ?

Le docteur McKay n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'informations, le Major avait filé droit comme une flèche et descendu les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière. Le jeune homme lui faisait dos. John posa sa main sur son épaule et le força à se retourner.

- Matt ?...

Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'était donc pas une illusion !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je vois que je t'ai manqué, c'est déjà ça ! répondit le garçon

- Comment… ? Je veux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation Matt !

- Oh, ça va… ils voulaient m'envoyer en Irak ces imbéciles. Comme si je me sentais l'âme suicidaire, franchement ! Alors, quand le général O'Neill m'a proposé de faire partie de la mission…

- O'Neill ? Tu as vu le général ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai mes entrées, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Avec ses deux grands verts, son sourire au coin des lèvres, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, la ressemble entre les deux hommes étaient plus qu'évidente.

- Tu ne me prends même pas dans tes bras Johnny ?

Sheppard s'avança doucement vers le nouvel arrivant et lui tapota amicalement sur l'épaule.

- Dis, est-ce qu'il faut que je t'appelle « Major » moi aussi ?

- T'es bête…

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire quand Elizabeth les rejoignit.

- Ah John, je vous trouve enfin dans cette foule. Nous avons débriefing dans dix minutes, je vous le rappelle. Alors prenez congé de vos nouvelles recrues, vous aurez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour apprendre à les connaître plus tard.

- Je vais venir Elizabeth…

- Elizabeth Weir ? Vous êtes le Docteur Weir ?

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.

- Oui, c'est bien moi… Mais à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Sergent Matthew Sheppard, pour vous servir madame…dit-il en exécutant un délicat baisemain.

- Sheppard ? Vous voulez dire que…

John la coupa.

- C'est… c'est mon petit frère, en effet !

- Petit, petit… il n'y a que sept ans entre nous. Et en plus, j'ai presque dix centimètres de plus que toi !

Matt semblait très fier de ce qu'il venait de dire. John le taquina :

- Tu as oublié de préciser tes cinq ans d'âge mental oui !

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences : en réalité, il m'adore ! souffla-t-il à Weir.

- Je vois ça... fit Liz, amusée

- D'ailleurs, je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le dire, mais Johnny m'a toujours enviez !

- Johnny !

Décidément, Elizabeth s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation. Sheppard, lui, un peu moins.

- De toute manière, Matt ne restera pas longtemps là...

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est sympa par ici !

- Sympa... hum... ce n'est pas vraiment le mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit...

C'est vrai qu'entre les attaques des Wraith, l'isolement continu, les tensions au sein du groupe, les diverses rébellions des peuples environnant, ainsi que l'instabilité et les surprises que la cité leur réservait encore... Non, vraiment John aurait sûrement dit...

- Mortel plutôt !

Ils se mirent à rire... mais John revint vite à la réalité.

- Non mais sincèrement Matt, je t'interdis de rester ici compris ?

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, et je suis majeur d'après ce que je sache ! Et puis, de toute manière, comment voudrais tu que je rentre ? Il paraît que vous n'avez pas assez d'énergie pour ça...

- Pour une fois, arrête de te comporter comme un gamin !

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Elizabeth les regardait, en silence. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'immiscer au sein d'une querelle familiale.

- Mais je ne suis plus un gamin John ! On dirait que tu l'as légèrement oublié !

- Non, justement ! Je sais très bien que je ne peux plus rien faire pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise...

- Pourtant, tu es là toi ! Et ça n'est pas quelque chose d'horrible, je me trompe ?

Les deux hommes étaient l'un devant l'autre, leur visage face à face.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici Matt !

- Et je veux que tu arrêtes de te mêler de ma vie John !...

Il y eut un blanc. Le docteur Weir voulut parler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Heureusement, Bates vint les interrompre.

- Sergent Sheppard, le colonel veut vous parler.

Matthew s'en alla sans adresser un regard à son frère. Sheppard ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il ait totalement disparu de son champ de vision. Elizabeth s'approcha de lui.

- Venez Major, on va nous attendre...

John se retourna vers elle et ils se mirent tout deux en marche, direction la salle de briefing.

- Vous savez, je trouve votre frère... charmant !

- Charmant et complètement givré oui ! Attendez qu'il se retrouve face à un Wraith, on verra si ça sera toujours aussi "sympa" !


	2. Réconciliation

Durant toute la réunion, le major Sheppard joua les absents. Il ne contesta aucune remarque de Weir, ne s'opposa absolument pas à McKay... bref, il n'était pas avec eux. Teyla le remarqua très vite.

- Vous allez bien Major ?

- Oui, tout va parfaitement bien !

Visiblement, il était d'humeur agressive. Elle n'insista pas.

La réunion se termina dans l'heure qui suivit. On y parla stratégie, plan de secours, recherche d'alliés et mise à jour du matériel. Sheppard était fatigué. Cette journée avait été désastreuse. Il avait revu son frère, et les vieilles querelles étaient revenues aussi vite qu'autrefois. Il avait toujours eu énormément de tendresse pour lui, mais sans qu'il se l'explique, ils ne pouvaient jamais se parler sans en finir par un conflit. Peut-être devait-il aller le voir, s'excuser…

En se rendant vers sa chambre, il aperçu Teyla. Celle-ci vint à sa rencontre :

- Je vous ai trouvé bizarre tout à l'heure…

- Tout va bien, je vous rassure.

- Vous mentez !

John la regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

- Et bien, si vous tenez absolument à tout savoir… Mon… mon petit frère est ici.

- Votre frère ? Il est venu avec le renfort ?

- Oui. Il est sergent dans l'armé de l'air.

- Mais c'est fantastique, vous devriez être heureux non ?

- Heureux ? Mon frère se jette dans la gueule du loup et je devrais être content ?

- Vous exagérez…

- Pas du tout ! Matt est quelqu'un de très impulsif, trop sûr de lui. Il a cette tendance à toujours vouloir suivre son instinct. C'est encore un gamin. Il ne supporte même pas l'autorité, vous parlez d'un militaire !

- C'est étrange, il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…

Elle lui sourit.

- Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire… mais la différence, c'est que lui, il avait le choix. Rien ne l'obligeait à venir. Il n'a pas la moindre idée des épreuves qui l'attendent ici…

- Mais dites-moi… répondez-moi sincèrement Major : si vous aviez su, auriez-vous réellement renoncer à cette mission ?

Sheppard ne répondit pas. Une fois de plus, elle avait raison. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait peut-être hésité un peu plus avant d'accepter la proposition de Weir… mais il l'aurait fait, il en était intimement persuadé. Teyla ajouta :

- Et maintenant qu'il est là, vous ne pouvez que le soutenir John. Il va avoir besoin de vous…

- Oui, ça… j'en ai bien peur !

* * *

John avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir. Teyla n'avait pas tort, maintenant que Matthew était là, il n'avait pas le choix. Son frère serait là, quoiqu'il en pense… Il valait mieux donc qu'ils ne commencent pas à se disputer dès le premier jour ! Oui, il lui parlerait dès le lendemain matin…

* * *

Le lendemain, il se rendait tranquillement vers le réfectoire. Dans un des couloirs, il croisa une jeune femme : blonde, plutôt bien faite. Il reconnut la belle inconnue de la veille.

'Tout est fait charmante' pensa Sheppard 'McKay a bon goût'

La jeune femme passa à côté de lui et le salua. John leva sa main. Il se retourna pour la voir disparaître au coin du couloir.

'Oui, tout a fait charmante'

Le sourire aux lèvres, il heurta quelque chose. Enfin, quelqu'un !

- Major !

- Oh, excusez-moi Rodney !

- Elle vous plaît ?

- Pardon ?

- La nouvelle ? C'est votre genre je parie !

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Elle m'a salué… je suis poli, c'est tout.

Il se mit à taquiner le scientifique.

- Par contre, vous… vous la suivez ?

- Non, je… Il réfléchit quelques secondes et décida de changer de sujet. Dites-moi, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Nous aurions un autre Sheppard sur Atlantis ?

- Oui, c'est le cas…

- Oh mon Dieu ! cria McKay, les mains jointes. Deux Sheppard, il ne nous manquait plus que cela !

- Rassurez-vous Rodney, vous auriez pu trouver pire. Deux McKay, vous imaginez !

John se mit à rire et quitta le scientifique. Celui-ci se mit à faire des petites grimaces.

- Deux McKay, deux McKay, et nianiania… pfff… de toute façon, je n'ai même pas de frère !

* * *

Le Major balaya l'immense salle à manger des yeux. Il finit par tomber sur une table de jeunes soldats. Il y repéra Matthew et s'approcha. L'un des sergents le vit s'avancer et se leva : 

- Mes salutations Major !

- Rasseyez-vous Sergent... Il lut rapidement son nom sur l'uniforme... Sergent Finn. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Personne n'osa s'opposer à la demande. John s'installa à côté de son frère.

- Je suis désolé Matt... je n'aurais pas du être aussi sévère avec toi. Je me suis emporté bêtement.

- T'inquiètes. Je commence à te connaître ! Je suis un peu comme ça !

- Oui...

Les yeux étaient rivés sur eux mais Sheppard ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Je... je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Dis toujours...

- Je ne plaisante pas Matt.

- Et bien vas-y !

- Promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive, et qu'importe la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves... promets-moi de ne pas discuter les ordres qu'on te donnera et de les exécuter immédiatement.

Matthew sourit.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui est parti seul sauver tes...

- Matt ! Promets-le moi...

Le jeune homme soupira un grand coup, jeta quelques regards furtifs à ses collègues avant de revenir vers John qui le fixait, en attente d'une réponse.

- Promis...

Le Major Sheppard se leva souriant. Il commença à s'éloigner quand Matthew le rattrapa.

- Hé dis, j'ai pensé à un truc. Il paraît que tu as ton équipe d'exploration, non

- Euh... oui...

- Et bien, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être me prendre avec toi.

- Je regrette Matt mais c'est impossible !

- Je veux bien faire un effort mais je pense que ça doit se faire dans les deux sens !

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si je fais ça pour toi, je devrais le faire pour chacun de ses hommes, dit-il en désignant la table qu'ils venaient juste de quitter.

- Non, rien ne t'y obligera. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que... c'est le privilège de la famille !

- Matthew !

- C'est donnant donnant ou bien je romps ma promesse... A toi de voir frangin.

Ce que ce garçon pouvait être énervant parfois, à toujours savoir ce qu'il voulait. Décidément, Matthew n'était visiblement plus du tout un gamin.

- Le colonel veut nous mettre au parfum pour les Wraith par des cours intensifs, ajouta-t-il. Mais tu sais comment c'est, moi et les cours... J'ai toujours préféré les travaux pratiques !

- Oui, moi aussi...

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, impatient de la réponse

- Je vais en parler à Weir, promis.

* * *

- Comment ça "l'intégrer à votre équipe" ?

Elizabeth venait de quitter son siège, s'éloignant du Major.

- Il veut venir sur le terrain avec moi.

- Mais c'est de la folie John ! Il a de l'expérience au moins ?

- De l'expérience ?

'Quelle question ridicule' pensa John

- Un peu oui. Il a terminé troisième de sa promotion Elizabeth. Et après ça, trois ans en Corée. Matthew est certainement l'un des meilleurs tireurs que L' US Force n'ait jamais eu.

- Oui, je me doute bien qu'après le père et le frère, le petit dernier est suivi la voie ! Mais on parle de missions spéciales Major. Il n'a encore jamais vu de Wraith !

- Et nous n'imaginions pas leur existence en débarquant ici, répliqua-t-il.

- Vous êtes déjà une bonne équipe non ?

- Certes. Mais un de plus ne serait pas mal venu.

Comment arrivait-il à faire cela ? A la convaincre à chaque fois ? Elizabeth se demanda soudain si elle arriverait un jour à lui imposer ses propres décisions.

- Très bien John. Prenez-le en essai.

Le Major Sheppard se leva précipitamment de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna vers elle et lui souffla :

- Liz ?

- Oui ?

- Je vous adore !


	3. Entraînements

Alors que Matthew commençait à entrevoir ce que serait son avenir sur Atlantis, le Major Sheppard rejoignit Teyla pour un entraînement. Il s'était drôlement amélioré pour la lutte au corps à corps depuis son arrivée mais les fois où il sortait vainqueur de duel se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Teyla l'attendait tranquillement. Et dès l'arrivée de John, ils se mirent au travail. La jeune femme lui expédia ses deux bâtons d'un lancé violent, et le combat commença. Très vite, la supériorité de l'Athosienne se fit ressentir : elle le mit à terre en à peine trois minutes. Il se releva et repartit à l'attaque. La lutte dura une bonne demi-heure, sans plus. John était à bout de souffle. Mais l'effort ne semblait visiblement pas apparaître sur Teyla. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une jeune femme en apparence si douce puisse se battre mieux qu'un homme ? John n'avait toujours pas réussi à résoudre ce problème… Exténué, le Major abandonna la partie et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Teyla vint le rejoindre :

- Vous vous êtes bien battu Major… mais vous manquez encore un peu d'entraînement.

- J'ai surtout la tête à autre chose oui !

Le sourire de Teyla s'élargit :

- Tiens donc, je n'avais encore jamais entendu cette excuse-là !

- Arrêtez, je ne l'ai utilisée que… pfff… une centaine de fois, tout au plus !

Il lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- C'est toujours votre frère qui vous préoccupe ? demanda-t-elle

- Il a demandé à intégrer notre équipe vous savez…

- Hé bien, ainsi, vous serrez à même de veiller sur lui.

John descendit la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur elle. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se lança :

- Dites-moi Teyla, est-ce que vous… vous pourriez me rendre un petit service ?

- Quoi donc ?

- J'aimerai que vous vous occupiez de Matt.

- M'en occuper ? Je croyais que le rôle de mère vous était déjà attribué !

- Je suis sérieux Teyla. J'aimerai que vous lui donniez quelques leçons de défense. Le colonel Castel n'a prévu que de la théorie pour ses troupes, et je veux que Matthew puisse se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Il est peut-être remarquable une arme à la main mais sans…

- Un peu comme vous !

- Non, je suis aussi remarquable avec ou sans arme mademoiselle !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je parlais des leçons que je vous donne. Vous voulez que je fasse la même chose avec votre frère ?

John se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Mettons les choses au clair : vous ne me donnez pas de leçons, vous m'entraîner. Nuance…

- Oh, je vois… fit-elle, comme s'il venait de lui faire la plus grande révélation du monde.

Le Major enchaîna :

- Mais… je comprendrais que vous refusiez. Après tout, c'est un novice en la matière.

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit Major. Et puis… j'imagine que le talent, c'est de famille non ?

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

- J'accepte Major. Dites-lui de venir me voir…

- Très bien.

L'Athosienne ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Merci Teyla.

Elle se retourna.

- Cela me fait plaisir…

Elle voulut reprendre sa route mais une dernière question lui trottait dans la tête.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il vous ressemble ?

- Qui ça ? Matthew ?

Sheppard se rendit compte que cette question était inutile. Bien sûr, Matthew… pas le colonel Castel !

- Je crois oui. C'est ce que les gens disent… Pourquoi ?

- Me faire idée. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer la nouvelle attraction de la base Major…

* * *

Juste après son entraînement avec Teyla, John partie rejoindre son frère dans ses quartiers pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait intégrer son équipe mais que pour ça il devait s'entraîner au combat au corps à corps.

- Quoi ! Il faut que je m'entraîne ! Ce n'était pas dans le marché ! Je t'ai promis d'obéir aux ordres pas de suivre un entraînement !

- Dans ce cas, considère que c'est un ordre de ton supérieur direct puisque maintenant tu fais parti de mon équipe !

- A vos ordre major ! Et je suppose que c'est toi qui vas m'entraîner ?

- Non. C'est Teyla. Un des membres de ta nouvelle équipe. En plus c'est une fille qui va m'entraîner ! Au moins se sera rapide. En deux secondes je la mets KO et le tour est joué !

John éclata de rire sous l'œil plus que surpris de son frère qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Matt promet moi de me prévenir quand tu feras ton premier entraînement avec Teyla. Pour rien au monde je ne louperais ça.

- D'accord ! Dans ce cas, rendez-vous demain à 10H dans le gymnase.

- Ça marche ! A demain petit frère et surtout repose toi bien ! (pour lui-même) Tu vas en avoir besoin.  
John s'éloigna des quartiers de son frère pour aller voir Teyla afin de lui faire quelques petites recommandations pour l'entraînement de son frère.

Il frappa à la porte des quartiers de Teyla.

- Entrez.

- Teyla ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout ! Je viens de finir ma séance de méditation.

- Je voulais vous parlez de l'entraînement de mon frère.

- Oui. Qu'y a t-il ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas le ménager sous prétexte qu'il est nouveau et que c'est mon frère.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Lorsqu'il sera face aux wraiths il devrat savoir se défendre. Eux ne l'épargneront pas.  
- Bien ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. On se retrouve demain à 10H en salle d'entrainement pour la première leçon. Ça vous va ?

- Je serais la ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis impatiente de rencontrer votre frère.

Teyla souriait en disant ces mots et John commençait à se poser des questions sur l'impatience que manifester Teyla pour rencontrer son frère mais il ne dit rien et partie se reposer dans ses quartier.

* * *

Le lendemain, à 10H John partie rejoindre son frère et Teyla en salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il arriva Teyla s'échauffait déjà pour l'entraînement alors que son frère n'était pas encore arrivait.

- Bonjour Teyla.

- Bonjour major. Comment allez vous ?

- Bien merci. Je vois que mon frère se permet d'être en retard à son premier entraînement. Que diriez vous de s'échauffait ensemble en l'attendant.

- Avec plaisir. Mais se serait dommage que votre frère vous voit a terre en arrivant alors essayait d'avoir la tête à ce que vous faite aujourd'hui.

- Je vous remercie pour vos sage conseille mais aujourd'hui je suis en pleine forme !

Malgré sa forme exceptionnelle John ne réussi qu'une seule fois à mettre Teyla à terre et malheureusement pour lui lorsque son frère arriva environ un quart d'heure plus tard il était au sol et Teyla avait réussi à lui bloqué les bras et les jambes si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

- Hé bien frérot ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui m'entraînes ! Par contre une nouvelle question me viens à l'esprit, comment as tu fais pour obtenir le commandement d'une équipe ? Certainement pas en leur montrant tes talents au corps à corps !

Matt était plié de rire et très fière d'être arrivé au bon moment, tandis que John était beaucoup moins fière et prier pour que son frère ait vite oublié ce moment.

Teyla le lâcha pour qu'il puisse se relever et aussi afin de mieux observer Matt. Elle était surprise de voir à quel point Matt et John se ressemblaient, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi de caractère. Elle était à peu prés sur que si John avait été à la place de Matt, il lui aurait fait la même réflexion. Il y avait également cette lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard pour la première fois, la même que dans les yeux de John lors de leur première rencontre. A présent Teyla et Matt se fixaient en souriant comme si par un simple regard ils apprenaient à se connaître. Teyla avait l'impression de revivre sa rencontre avec Sheppard. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait à trouver le temps long et n'aimer pas vraiment la façon dont Matt et Teyla se regardaient. Il émit alors un faible raclement de gorge pour les faire revenir à la réalité.

- Euh…Bonjour. Je suis le sergent Matthew Sheppard et je suppose que vous êtes mon professeur ?

- En effet. Je m'appelle Teyla Emmagan. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

Teyla lui répondit par un grand sourire ce qui agaça encore plus John qui a présent se sentait de trop.

- Bon, maintenant que les présentation sont faites vous pourriez peut être commencer l'entraînement ?

- Tout à fait. Tenez Sergent prenez se bâton et nous pourrons commencer.

- Je vous en prie appelez moi Matt. Et moi puis-je vous appeler Teyla ?

- Mais bien sur, tout le monde m'appelle ainsi. Mettez vous en position on va commencer.

- Allez petit frère et n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit hier (en l'imitant) « c'est une fille ! Je vais la mettre Ko en deux secondes et le tour est joué ! »

- Surtout ne vous vexait pas Teyla et je vous promets de ne pas vous faire trop mal.

- Merci, c'est fort galant de votre part mais n'oubliait pas que c'est moi votre professeur et demandez vous plutôt pourquoi votre frère ma choisie.

En entendant ces mots, un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de John alors que le visage de Matt aurait plutôt eu tendance à s'assombrir. Teyla le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un regard à faire pâlir les plus courageux. D'ailleurs, Matt n'était plus aussi sur de lui. Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que si John n'avait pas fait lui-même son entraînement c'est qu'il connaissait une personne meilleure que lui. En l'occurrence c'était Teyla et comme il avait pu s'en apercevoir en arrivant elle était plus forte que John. Le combat commença et Matt se retrouva par terre en deux secondes. La première fois il se releva rapidement mais a peine relevé il se retrouvait déjà à quatre pattes par terre.

Au bout dedix minutes et environtrentes rencontres avec le sol pour Matt, celui-ci demanda à faire une pose. Ils allèrent tous les deux s'asseoir prés de la fenêtre où était déjà John.

- Teyla, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je n'essaierais plus jamais de vous épargner.

- Eh bien Matt où est passé ton assurance ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu allais la mettre en deux secondes ?

- Si mais c'était avant d'être battu à plate couture par cette jolie jeune femme.

- (légèrement jaloux) Eh ! N'essais pas de la flatter. Je connais Teyla elle ne t'épargnera pas même comme ça !

- Qu'en savez vous ? Vous n'avez jamais essayé major. Peut être que cela vous aurez évité quelques bleus. Teyla partie sans un mot de plus, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, laissant un John bouche bée et un Matt au bord du fou rire.

- Alors comme ça Johnny, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te fais battre par Teyla ?

- Oui mais moi j'arrive à tenir debout plus de deux secondes.


	4. Le risque du métier

Dans l'heure de midi, Matt partie déjeuner. En arrivant il fut ravie de voir que Teyla était assise seule à une table et put ainsi partie la rejoindre.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sur.

- Alors Teyla, d'où venez vous ? A première vue vous ne faite pas partie de l'armée et ça m'étonnerais qu'une scientifique sache aussi bien se battre

- Quelle perspicacité !

Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis Athosienne. Le major Sheppard et d'autres militaires sont venus sur ma planète juste après leur arrivée sur Atlantis. Au même moment il y a eu une rafle des Wraiths et j'ai été capturée avec d'autres. Après ça mon peuple a été accueilli dans la cité et le docteur Weir a envoyé une équipe pour nous secourir. Depuis mon peuple et le votre ont formé une alliance et moi, je fais partie de l'équipe du major Sheppard.

- Pourtant je n'ai vu aucun Athosien dans la cité !

- Ils se sont installés sur le continent. Je suis la seule à être restée sur Atlantis.

- J'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer et en apprendre plus sur votre culture.

- Si vous voulez je vous emmènerais sur le continent pour vous présentez à mon peuple. Je suis sur qu'ils vous apprécieront.

- Et vous Teyla ? M'appréciez-vous ?

Teyla ne répondit pas. Ils continuaient à se fixer comme s'ils cherchaient à découvrir les plus profonds secrets de l'autre. Puis Teyla lui adressa un grand sourire et partie sans répondre à sa question.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'équipe du major Sheppard devait partir explorer une nouvelle planète d'apparence amicale. Elle était recouverte par une végétation très dense si bien qu'il était très facile de s'y perdre. L'équipe s'engagea dans la forêt sur le plus grand chemin qu'ils aperçurent mais ils devaient cependant marcher les uns derrière les autres.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche ils arrivèrent dans un champ, entouré par la forêt, où se dressaient plusieurs tentes. Ils avancèrent à l'intérieure du village afin de voir s'il était habité. Ils découvrirent plusieurs tentes brûler d'autres saccagées mais aucun habitants. Plus ils avançaient plus Teyla avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne sentait pas la présence des Wraiths mais avait l'impression que les épiais. Elle rejoignit le major qui marchait en tête.

- Major, je pense que l'on devrait faire demi tour. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Vous sentez la présence des Wraiths ?

- Non mais j'ai l'impression que l'on nous observe.

- S'il n'y a pas de Wraith dans le coin continuons notre exploration. J'aimerais savoir où sont passés les habitants de ce village

- Major je vous assure que l'on devrait rentrer. L'état de ce village ne pressent rien de bon.

- Ecoutez Teyla, lorsqu'il s'agit des Wraiths je vous fais entièrement confiance mais là c'est une vulgaire mission de routine alors on continu, d'accord ?

- Très bien. Mais faites tout de même attention.

Teyla était profondément vexée par les propos du major elle aurait espéré que John ai un peu plus confiance en elle et en son intuition. Cependant elle ne dit rien, préférant reporter son attention sur les alentours au cas où son intuition serait fondée. Matt avait tout suivi de leur échange. Il retint Teyla par le bras afin de lui parler.

- Teyla vous êtes sur que l'on nous observe ?

- Non, mais pendant tout le trajet j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres provenant de la forêt et à chaque fois que je me retournais il n'y avait rien. Je trouve ça très étrange.

- Bon dans ce cas restons sur nos gardes. S'il y a un danger nous le saurons bien assez vite.

Pendant leur conversation le reste de l'équipe était arrivé au centre du village. Alors qu'ils allaient les rejoindre des boules de feu surgir de derrière les arbres. Le major Sheppard ordonna aussitôt le repli vers la forêt. Des hommes immenses et vêtus de peau sortirent au même moment de la forêt à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait l'équipe d'Atlantis. Teyla et Matt, qui avaient rejoint beaucoup plus rapidement la lisière de la forêt, aidaient leurs coéquipiers en tuant le plus possible d'ennemis. Le major Sheppard était resté légèrement en arrière afin de couvrir ses hommes et leur permettrent de rejoindre la forêt. Il n'était plus qu'a deux mètre de la forêt mais un guerrier apparu de derrière une tente et lui tira dessus. Matt et Teyla n'avaient rien raté de la scène, mais elle fut plus rapide, et s'en hésite une seule seconde elle se jeta sur John pour le protéger et reçu le tir à sa place. John ne compris d'abord rien à ce qu'il s'était passer mais lorsqu'il aperçu Teyla, inconsciente, allongée sur lui et vit du sang couler par terre, il compris le sacrifice que Teyla venait de faire pour lui. John fit roulé délicatement le corps de Teyla sur le coté pour se relever. Entre temps Matt avait abattu le guerrier et s'était précipité auprès d'eux. Il s'agenouilla à coté de Teyla pour prendre son pouls.

- Son pouls bat encore mais il est faible. Il faut se dépêcher de rentrer pour la soigner.

- Bien dépêchons-nous. Ford ! Mckay ! Courrez ouvrir la porte et demandaient une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement.

- A vos ordres !

Ford et McKay partirent donc en direction de la porte des étoiles. John allait se baisser pour prendre Teyla mais Matt l'avait devancé et portait déjà Teyla dans ses bras musclés. John ne put s'empêcher se ressentir une légère pointe de jalousie mais il s'en voulu, se disant que ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit adéquate pour faire une crise de jalousie. Il fit signe à son frère de partir et se mit derrière lui pour le couvrir car les ennemis se rapprochaient rapidement. Au bout d'environ 5 minutes ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Sheppard cria à Mckay et Ford de passer la porte, puis ce fut au tour de Matt, qui portait toujours Teyla, de passer la porte pendant que John le couvrait, à l'abri derrière le DHD. Une fois sur que tout ses compagnons avaient traversé le vortex, John couru vers la porte la traverser à son tour. Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre coté Teyla était déjà emmenée par l'équipe médical, toujours inconsciente. John était mort d'inquiétude et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouter Teyla. Il aurait du avoir confiance en elle. Teyla avait toujours eu de bonnes intuitions alors pourquoi aujourd'hui il ne l'avait pas écouté ? Il n'était pas le seul a se faire beaucoup de souci, son frère était aussi inquiet que lui. Alors que John se dirigait vers le bureau du Dr Weir pour lui faire son rapport il aperçu son frère qui accompagné Teyla, allongée sur un brancard, en lui tenant la main. Une soudaine colère contre son frère le submergea sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. « Mais pourquoi suis-je en colère contre Matt ? Je n'ai aucune raison ! Teyla ne m'appartient pas ! ». C'est en répétant cette phrase dans sa tête qu'il arriva jusqu'au bureau du Dr Weir. Celle-ci l'attendait impatiemment. Elle voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé, pourquoi Teyla était-elle blessée ? John lui raconta donc la mission en détail. Dés qu'il eut finit il se précipita à l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de Teyla.

Lorsqu'il arriva il vit son frère, assis sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Matt ? Ca va ?

- Oui, moi ça va. Par contre Teyla est en salle d'opération entre la vie et la mort et ça c'est grâce à toi ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écoutée ? Tu es trop orgueil pour admettre que les autres aussi peuvent avoir raison ?

Matt bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son frère. John n'avait rien répondu aux remontrances de son frère car pour lui il avait entièrement raison. Cependant il n'eu pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort car le Dr Beckett sorti de la salle d'opération au même moment.

Les deux hommes se levèrent :

- Alors ?

Beckett les regarda quelques secondes, interdit. Quelle parfaite harmonie entre eux ! Des jumeaux n'auraient pas fait mieux.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle va s'en sentir. Elle est très forte.

John s'avança vers lui

- Carson, il faut que vous sachiez qu'en fait, c'est moi qui...

- Je ne veux pas savoir Major. Vous vous occupez du terrain, et moi, des blessées qui peuvent en revenir. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

Le ton était sec. Même si Beckett prétendait ne rien vouloir savoir, il semblait avoir pris son parti dans cette histoire. Mais bizarrement, il changea d'attitude et ajouta :

- Vous voulez la voir ?

Matthew s'approcha de son frère. Celui-ci le sentit parfaitement venir près de lui. Il se retourna vers lui.

- Vas-y...

- Mais...

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vraiment me voir après ce qui s'est passé. Je passerais demain.

Il quitta son frère et le médecin sans oser se retourner. Mais le bruit de la porte qui se ferma ne lui échappa pas : Matt était à présent avec Teyla, et sans savoir trop pourquoi, John n'aimait pas cela. Mais vraiment pas du tout.


	5. Relations tendues et mission spéciale

La nuit fut très longue pour le Major Sheppard. Il ne cessa de tourner et virer dans son lit. Il revoyait la scène en boucle. Et Teyla, tombant sur lui, touchée. Par sa faute...

Le lendemain matin, il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Teyla ? demanda-t-il en poussant doucement la porte.

Il ne tenait pas à la réveiller. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, la salle de repos était vide. Un lit était pourtant bien défait. John ne comprit pas. Où pouvait-elle bien être à présent ? Et si des complications s'étaient présentées pendant la nuit ?

Il commença sérieusement à s'angoisser quand il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol. Il fit volte face et se retrouva face à la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Major.

Sa taille était enroulée dans une bande, à la manière d'un cocon. Son bras s'appuyait maladroitement contre le lit. Ses yeux étaient fatigués. Mais visiblement, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie.

- Je pensais que vous seriez passé hier soir...

- Mais... je suis là ! répliqua-t-il

Elle voulut se rapprocher de lui mais sa démarche était encore difficile, elle vacillait. John vint la soutenir.  
- Vous ne devriez pas être allongée ?

- Le docteur Beckett a dit que j'avais bien supporté le choc. Seul ma peau n'a pas réellement appréciée. Et elle me l'a bien fait savoir... Il paraît que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais je me sens bien maintenant. Dans deux jours, je pourrais de nouveau courir m'a-t-il dit !

Il se mit doucement à sourire. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Du moins, pas au point d'affoler Beckett. Et pourtant, quelques heures auparavant, elle était encore entre la vie et la mort…

- Vous savez Teyla… je… vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça !

- Mais vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi Major… n'est-ce pas ?

John ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Encore plus pour elle. Un peu maladroitement, comme un enfant tout penaud, il passa sa main dans son coup, gardant les yeux vers le sol.

- Je… je vous… merci Teyla.

Elle lui répondit d'un large sourire. Le major Sheppard se tu complètement et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence qui devient rapidement pesant entre eux. John ne savait trop quoi dire. Après tout, elle venait quand même de lui sauver la vie, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Je… je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant.

- Merci d'être passé Major…

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il garda quelques secondes la main posée sur la poignée, comme s'il espérait qu'elle le retiendrait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. John ne savait réellement comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était entre le bonheur (car Teyla était toujours vivante), la culpabilité (parce que tout était bel et bien de sa faute), et la tristesse… Car visiblement, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui…

* * *

- Vous plaisantez John ?

- Pas du tout Elizabeth, je suis très sérieux.

Liz n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : arrêter les expéditions ? Quelle idée absurde !

- Quelle idée absurde ! ajouta-t-elle

- Teyla ne peut pas se battre pour le moment.

- Et alors ? Ne m'avez-vous pas demandé d'incorporer votre frère à l'équipe ?

- Si mais…

- John, vous allez m'écouter ! le coupa-t-elle. Jusque là, j'ai été assez patiente avec vous mais là, je ne vous comprends absolument plus du tout !

- C'est de ma faute… Vous comprenez ? De-ma-fau-te ! articula-t-il

Assis sur sa chaise, il se laissa tomber en avant, la tête retenue par ses mains, accoudées au bureau.

- John…

Elle s'approcha de lui mais n'osa le toucher. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

- Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Bien sûr que si ! Elle m'a prévenue et moi, je n'ai même pas voulu l'écouter !

- Vous ne l'avez pas forcée à se jeter sur vous tout de même, je me trompe ?

Oui, en effet. Mais qu'importe ce qui avait bien pu pousser Teyla à agir ainsi, il se sentait coupable. Il devait veiller sur son équipe. Veiller à ce que chacun des hommes sous ses ordres rentre en vie de chacune de leur mission. Et non le contraire.

Ce fut comme si Elizabeth avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Vous ne pouvez pas toujours être le héros John.

- Je sais mais…

- Non John, il n'y a pas de « mais ». Teyla est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel membre de l'équipe. Non ?

- Certainement oui.

- Alors oubliez ça, et concentrez-vous sur les missions à venir. Votre frère est là lui aussi. C'est l'occasion pour lui de faire ses preuves. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour l'équipe…

Elle s'était écartée du Major, et de cette manière, s'était rapprochée de la vitre. Elle aperçu le docteur Mckay plus bas, en discussion avec Zelenka. Weir se retourna vers John, toujours pris dans ses pensées. Décidément, il agissait de plus en plus bizarrement ces derniers temps. Et avec cette menace imminente des Wratih… Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort.

Elle se glissa rapidement hors du bureau, sans même que Sheppard s'en aperçoive. Elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit McKay et Zelenka.

- Rodney, je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sûr Elizabeth…

- En privé ? dit-elle tout en regardant le tchèque.

- Euh… oui, venez.

Elle le suivit dans un coin tranquille, loin de la porte des étoiles, où les nouvelles recrues s'activaient. Et loin de Zelenka !

- Il faut que je vous parle du Major.

- Ah oui ?

- J'aimerai vous chargez d'une mission... disons... un peu… spéciale !

Spéciale ? Comment cela "spéciale" ? Rodney regarda Weir avec insistance, lui montrant son incompréhension. Elle lui demanda :

- Vous avez remarqué un changement chez John ces derniers temps ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Il tient compte de vos remarques ?

- Des miennes ? Pas vraiment…

- Ah !

- Mais il ne le faisait pas avant non plus ! Ni des miennes, ni de celles de personne d'autres d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.  
Il la regardait, et visiblement, l'arrogance dont faisait parfois preuve John ne plaisait pas à Rodney.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse exactement ?

- Hé bien…

Elle observa autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Elle vit une jeune femme blonde s'approcha d'eux, adressant un petit regard à McKay. Si celui-ci resta les yeux fixés sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

- J'aimerai que vous gardiez un œil sur lui… Vous m'écoutez ?

Rodney gardait effectivement un œil sur quelqu'un… mais ce n'était pas le Major !

- Rodney !

- Oui ?

- Vous m'écoutez ?

- Oui…

- Je veux que vous surveilliez John. Discrètement bien sûr…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je n'aime pas savoir des hommes sous la responsabilité d'un homme qui n'écoute que ce qu'il veut. C'est déjà fait beaucoup de concession pour lui, mais là, il est allé trop loin. Je ne tiens pas à avoir de surprise. Il m'a l'air quelque peu préoccupé en ce moment alors, si vous pouviez…

- Jouer les chaperons ? De manière à éviter que monsieur ne s'égare trop ? C'est cela que vous voulez ?

Le Docteur Weir vit Sheppard dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle décida de mettre terme à sa conversation. Elle tapota l'épaule du scientifique

- Oui Rodney, c'est exactement ça…


	6. Jalousie partie 1

Matthew avait trouvé en Aiden un camarade agréable. C'était le seul de l'équipe qui soit de sa génération. Le contact était très vite passé entre eux. Ils marchaient vers la salle de contrôle. Et ce fut Matt qui engagea la conversation :

- Dites-moi lieutenant, est-ce que vous regrettez la Terre ?

- Ça m'arrive, parfois...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous manque ?

- Toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'on a une vie normale !

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, je crois.

Matthew se tu. Visiblement, Aiden ne tenait pas plus que cela à approfondir le sujet. Pourtant, une question le titillait.

- Et... les... rapports humains ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'attacher aux gens. Sur Terre comme ici.

Ford avait appris à se protéger. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'amis sur le terrain... Mais Matt était sympathique et joyeux. Cela changeait des militaires qu'il avait l'occasion de côtoyer ici. Il ajouta :

- Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas de cela que vous parliez !

Sheppard se mit à rire.

- Je suis découvert je crois !

Ford le suivit. Il commençait à se détendre en compagnie du sergent.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es déjà en manques ?

- Non, se défendit Matt. En fait... j'étais avec quelqu'un avant de venir sur Atlantis.

- Ah oui ?

Matthew acquiesça.

- Hum... On était même fiancés. Mais tu sais, parfois, on n'a pas toujours le choix. La vie est pleine de surprises !

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble si je comprends bien.

Matt ne répondit pas. Apparemment, lui aussi ne tenait pas à approfondir certains sujets...

- J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes... ça te dirait un petit combat ?

Ford regarda sa montre.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois voir le docteur Weir. Une autre fois peut-être...

* * *

Teyla se glissa discrètement dans le couloir. Beckett lui avait dit qu'elle serait de nouveau sur pied très vite, mais qu'elle devait rester se reposer quelques jours. La jeune femme ne comptait pas jouer les malades toute la journée. Elle était déjà restée seule la veille, elle ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience. Et puis, maintenant, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Son dos était encore un peu douloureux mais qu'importe, elle pouvait marcher et elle avait envie de se changer les idées.

Elle utilisa le télé transporteur le plus proche pour atteindre les niveaux inférieurs. A l'heure qu'il était, le Major devait sûrement s'entraîner dans le gymnase. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de le voir. Leur dernière rencontre avait été plutôt froide. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cette situation s'installer...

A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Matthew qu'elle trouva dans la salle. Les cheveux en bataille, les mains protégées par des bandes, il cognait le plus qu'il pouvait dans un punching ball de fortune. Teyla le regarda plus en détail. De face, il ressemblait étrangement à John, mais de profil... la ressemblance était encore plus frappante. Les cheveux un peu plus court, les traits un peu plus fins peut-être. Matthew commençait à sentir les gouttes de sueur rouler sur sa nuque. Il s'arrêta pour attraper sa serviette quand il aperçut l'Athosienne.

- Teyla ! Vous êtes débout ?

- Bien sûr...

- Vous êtes... resplendissante en tout cas.

Il était fatigué mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le lui montrer. Teyla se pencha pour ramasser ses bâtons, restés sur le sol depuis son dernier combat. Elle regarda le sergent.

- Est-ce que ça vous dirait un peu combat ?

Sheppard resta ahuri.

- Vous... vous voulez vous battre ? Dans votre état ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

- Non mais... je pensais que...

- Vous pouvez dire "non" ?

Matthew se mit à sourire : cherchait-elle à le défier ? Teyla n'attendit pas sa réponse, elle se recula pour se mettre en place. Mais Matt ne l'imita pas. Au lieu de prendre ses distances, il s'approcha d'elle, lui pris ses bâtons des mains et les reposa à terre.

- Je préfèrerai un petit corps à corps. Pas vous ?

* * *

Le Major Sheppard marchait seul dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas revu Teyla depuis ce matin, et il s'en voulait. De l'avoir mise dans cette situation. De la remplacer par son frère. De ne pas être aller la revoir... C'est justement ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il n'avait trouvé personne dans la chambre. Beckett lui avait probablement permis d'aller s'aérer. C'est étrange mais de ne pas l'avoir trouvé l'avait presque soulagé. Il ne s'était pas préparé. Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire.

John se stoppa quand il entendit un rire.

- Teyla ?

L'entendre rire était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus. Il avait toujours adoré entendre une femme rire.

- J'ai toujours aimé entendre une femme rire. C'est vraiment trop craquant !

John mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre était avec elle.

Il se remit à marcher, direction le gymnase. Avec un peu de chance, c'est là qu'il la trouverait. Et lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de la salle, il vit Teyla, couchée sur le sol. Et ce n'était autre que Matthew qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Leur visage se touchait presque. Et Matt commençait à caresser la joue de la jeune femme.

- Je dérange ?

Il y avait dans cette remarque ce mélange inexplicable de moquerie, de jalousie et de joie d'être arrivé à temps pour couper Matthew dans son élan.

- Major !

Elle se releva, repoussant le sergent. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement, et une fois debout, il l'aida à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce que vos faites ici ? demanda-t-elle

- Mais je vous retourne la question Teyla. Vous ne devriez pas être tranquillement là-haut ?

- J'avais envie de bouger figurez-vous !

- Oui, je vois ça...

Son regard balaya le corps de l'Athosienne. S'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi faible les jours précédents, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle était en convalescence.

- Vous êtes complètement inconsciente Teyla. Si vous vous étiez blessée, vous auriez...

- Mais elle ne l'est pas ! répliqua Matt

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir parlé frérot.

- Tu n'es pas son père non plus, elle a encore le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Il se retourna vers Teyla, cherchant son soutien.

- Pas vrai ?

- Je... je vais vous laissez...

Elle regarda quelques secondes le major Sheppard. Mais il détourna son regard. Elle baissa les yeux et sortit de la pièce, sans adresser un seul signe à Matthew. Celui-ci attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour s'attaquer à son frère :

- Voilà ! Tu es content ? T'as réussi ! Elle est partie maintenant...

- Et toi ? Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu te rappelles qu'elle a failli mourir l'autre jour ?

Matt était exaspéré.

- Et alors ? C'est du passé... On oublie et on passe à autre chose ! Elle se sentait très bien !

- Et bien sûr, il a fallu que tu en profites !

Le ton était monté d'un cran.

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne exactement Johnny ?

- Ton manque de maturité et ton irresponsabilité

Matthew ne répondit pas. Il s'éloigna de son frère. Et nerveusement, il commença à rire.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi le problème Johnny... c'est toi !... Tu es jaloux !

- Jaloux ?

' Quelle idée complètement idiote ' pensa-t-il. ' Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux ? '

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, ajouta-t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine de détourner notre conversation !

- Mais je ne détourne rien. J'aborde même le véritable problème : tu as cette fille dans la peau mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

Il lui avait jeter ça en pleine face, sans prévenir. John resta muet.

- Tu ne supportes pas que je réussisse là où toi, tu as échoué !

- Je n'ai rien...

- Tu n'as rien fait, oui ! le coupa-t-il. Et tu m'en veux d'avoir osé essayer. C'est ça ton problème Johnny !

Matthew ramassa ses affaires, et s'approcha de la sortie.

- Avant de vouloir contrôler la vie de ceux qui t'entourent, après à vivre la tienne. Et si tu n'arrives pas à te comporter comme un homme, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et encore moins celle de Teyla...


	7. Jalousie partie 2

Cette fois-ci, il lui avait enfin sorti ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment calculé mais c'était sorti. Comme ça. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas contre lui après. Pourrait-il le faire quitter l'équipe ?  
Matt préférait ne pas y penser. John avait besoin de cette claque. Peut-être arrêterait-il enfin de s'occuper de ses affaires à lui. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose l'ennuyait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils craquent pour les mêmes filles ? Est-ce que ce genre de chose était inscrit dans les gènes ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas arriver. Et bien évidement, il la heurta.

- Je suis désolé, je...

Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une charmante jeune femme blonde.

- Je pensais à autre chose. Excusez-moi.

- C'est souvent le cas des hommes, d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Vous êtes pardonné.

Il se redressa et lui tendit la main.

- Mais je suis mal poli en plus ! Sergent Matthew Sheppard, pour vous servir...

- Docteur Elsa Sevin. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance sergent.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et y déposa un délicat baisemain.

- Et moi, je suis charmé.

Elle lui sourit.

- Est-ce que vous montez ? demanda-t-il

- En effet...

- Je vous accompagne dans ce cas.

* * *

- Nous étions coincés. Complètement encerclés par l'ennemi. Aucun moyen de s'échapper. Et Vince qui continuait à se vider de son sang...

Devant la porte des étoile, le sergent Sheppard faisant de grands gestes, voulant ainsi faire entrer Elsa dans ses souvenirs.

- Mon équipier, Jerry, a été touché à la jambe. Un truc vraiment pas beau à savoir, croyez-moi. Il a dû hurler de douleur, mais entre le sifflement des balles et la pluie battante... Je n'ai rien entendu. Alors, comme Vince était incapable de se déplacer, je l'ai mis sur mon dos. Et nous sommes partis droit d'avant nous, en espérant s'en sortir.

- Mais vous m'avez dit que vous aviez été blessé vous aussi... non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et vous avez réussi à transporter un homme sur votre dos ? En pleine fusillade ?

Le docteur Sevin paraissait très dubitative.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Matthew releva sa manche afin de montrer son avant-bras à la jeune femme. Celui-ci était parsemé de petites cicatrices.

- Regardez : les éclats de verre ne m'ont pas épargnés, dit-il fièrement.

Elsa examina rapidement son bras et leva les yeux vers lui, admirative.

- Ils ont besoin d'homme comme vous ici.

- Je fais ce que je peux...

Elle lui sourit. Matthew remit en place son vêtement. C'est là qu'il aperçu le docteur McKay qui l'observait, le regard noir.

- Hé, salut Doc' ?

Rodney ne supportait pas cette maudite appellation que le sergent lui avait donnée depuis quelques jours. Il ne lui répondit pas et partit précipitamment. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, la tête baissée. Il ne vit pas Sheppard arriver en face. Pratiquement dans la même position. Les deux hommes se mirent à monter les marches côte à côte.

- Votre frère m'énerve !

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! répliqua John

- Il est si... orgueilleux !

- Et toujours sûr de lui, c'est exaspérant !

- S'il croit que l'impressionner est la meilleure approche...

- De toute manière, il est beaucoup trop immature pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui...

- Le pire, c'est que ça marche !

- Non, elle ne pourra jamais craquer... c'est impossible...

Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut des marches et se regardèrent, quelques déconcertés.

- Nous... nous parlons de la même chose ? demanda Rodney

- Je... vous parliez de quoi ?

- Et vous ?

Ils s'observèrent en silence. La seule qu'ils trouvèrent à dire fut :

- Oubliez !

Et ils se quittèrent en partant chacun de leur côté.


	8. Guet apens

John était retourné dans sa chambre pour se calmer. Il ne voulait avoir à expliquer son énervement à qui que se soit. Il revoyait Teyla et Matt allongé par terre l'un sur l'autre et le visage rayonnant de Teyla. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse et souriante lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Bien sur il l'avait déjà entendu rire mais jamais de cette façon qui lui réchauffait le cœur en un instant. Puis après venaient les paroles de Mattew qui se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête « Tu as cette fille dans la peau.. » « Tu n'as rien fait » « Tu m'en veux d'avoir osé essayer »…Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Ce n'était pas possible ! « Teyla est juste une très bonne amie pour qui je me fait du soucis » se dit John. Mais plus il y pensait et plus la vérité s'imposait dans son esprit : il était raide dingue de Teyla et ça il ne pourrait pas le nier indéfiniment.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Teyla s'était réfugié dans une partie isolée de la cité très loin de tout le bruit qui y régnait. Elle aimait venir ici. Elle s'y sentait libre, apaisée et il pouvait se passer plusieurs heures avant que quelqu'un ne vienne la déranger. Elle se dirigea vers un balcon pour prendre l'air quelques instants. La mer était calme aujourd'hui. Teyla repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. C'était avec le major Sheppard. Ils se baladaient tous les deux et elle avait eu envie de l'emmener ici pour lui faire découvrir son havre de paix. Ce jour là, la mer était déchaînait, ils étaient resté tous les deux, l'un à coté de l'autre, à regarder ce spectacle pendant plusieurs heures. Durant tous ce temps aucune parole n'avait été échangée, quelques regards de temps à autres, mais la présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Teyla aurait aimé que Sheppard l'accompagne cette fois encore mais depuis tout avait changé. Il se comportait différemment avec elle, il était soit trop protecteur soit trop distant et cela l'agaçait profondément. Bien sur il y avait des moments ou elle avait l'impression de le retrouver comme avant mais ces moments ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Tout d'un coup, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi il redevenait distant. Teyla en avait assez de se petit jeu auquel se livrait John et auquel elle ne comprenait rien. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Teyla commençait à fatigué d'être debout et sa blessure la faisait souffrir alors elle s'assit par terre contre le mur et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormie.

* * *

Mckay faisait les cents pas dans son labo en ruminant contre que Matt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu. Comment Matt pouvait il lui faire une chose pareil ? « C'est MON Elsa, pensa Mckay, si je le revois ne serait ce qu'une fois avec elle, je le TUE ! » Au même moment, les hauts parleurs de la cité se mirent en marche et la voix de Dr Weir retenti dans toute la cité : « Je demande votre attention à tous. Nos radars ont détecté la présence de deux vaisseaux Wraiths en orbite au dessus du continent. Par conséquent toutes les équipes SG-A sont attendues dans le hangar à vaisseaux pour partir secourir les Athosiens. Quant aux scientifiques qu'ils se remettent tout de suite à leur recherche pour trouver un moyen soit de ré-activer le bouclier soit de détruire les vaisseaux Wraiths ! Tout le monde au travail. Terminé. »

Mckay partit aussitôt chercher le Dr Zelenka pour se mettre au travail.

Teyla, s'étant endormie et se trouvant dans une zone isolée de la cité, n'avait pas entendu le message d'Elisabeth et donc dormait toujours profondément sur le balcon.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard toutes les équipes SG-A se trouvaient en salle d'embarquement. Matt aperçu son frère et partit le rejoindre. Pendant ce temps Elisabeth était montée sur une estrade pour parler aux soldats.  
- S'il vous plaît votre attention à tous. Votre principale mission est de mettre tous les Athosiens en lieu sûr durant la rafle des Wraiths. S'il le faut ramenait les dans la cité. Si vous en avez l'occasion détruisait les vaisseaux mais seulement si l'occasion se présent n'oubliez pas que votre mission première est le sauvetage des Athosiens. Deux équipes partiront dans chaque Jumper avec au moins deux personnes pouvant le piloter. Bonne chance à tous. »

Matt et John se dirigèrent tous les deux vers un Jumper où ils retrouvèrent le Lieutenant Ford.

- Major. Sergent. Prêt à faire un carnage chez les Wraiths ?

- Affirmatif ! Je suis on ne peut plus prêt à rencontrer ces Wraith et à leur faire savoir qu'ils ont maintenant deux Sheppards à leur trousse !

- Où est Teyla ? demanda Ford. Je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant dans le hangar.

- J'espère qu'elle est à l'infirmerie, répondit John. Dans son état il ne serait pas prudent qu'elle vienne avec nous.

- C'est de son peuple dont il s'agit ça m'étonnerait qu'elle reste tranquillement à l'infirmerie en attendant qu'on revienne.

- Tu as sûrement raison frérot mais ce serait vraiment stupide de sa part. Ce n'est pas dans son état qu'elle aidera son peuple.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est plus forte que toi même blessée !

Matt rajouta à voix basse, espérant sans doute personne ne l'entende, « j'espère quand même qu'elle ne fera pas de folie et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien à ma Teyla » Mais malheureusement pour lui John avait tout entendu et ne pu en vouloir à son frère car lui-même pensait à la même chose.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les Jumpers avaient décollés et se dirigeait vers le continent où ils atterrirent quinze minutes plus tard.

En sortant du Jumper le Major Sheppard pris la direction des opérations en tant que plus haut gradé.  
- Bien ! Notre priorité est de mettre à l'abris les Athosiens alors tous ceux que vous trouverez à proximité des Jumpers emmenés les à l'abris à l'intérieur. Pour les autres faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour les abriter et les protéger. Allez c'est partie !

Tous les soldats partirent en direction du campement armes à la main et aux aguets car pour le moment aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Ils étaient en alerte constante, avançant prudemment et scrutant les alentours. Ils formaient une longue ligne afin de ratisser au mieux le terrain. Ils trouvèrent quelques Athosiens en chemin qui fuyaient le campement. Ils les amenèrent directement jusqu'aux Jumpers. Les deux vaisseaux se trouvaient toujours en orbite mais bizarrement ils n'avaient toujours pas attaqué. Le major Sheppard commençait à se poser des questions il ne trouvait pas ça normal que les wraiths n'ai toujours pas attaqué. D'habitude, dés qu'ils arrivaient sur une planète, ils commençaient l'attaque. Tandis que les autres soldats avançaient, John s'arrêta pour observer les vaisseaux. Tout un coup l'un deux disparu et au même moment le second commença l'attaque. Des rayons lumineux parcouraient à présent le continent raflant toutes les personnes se trouvant sur leur passage. Les soldats accélérèrent leur rythme. Ils devaient atteindre le village avant qu'il n'y ait trop de victime. Des bruits de tirs commencèrent à se faire entendre. Puis des cris. Et enfin plus rien. Le silence était revenu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les soldats venaient enfin d'arrivaient au camp qu'ils découvrir absolument intacte. Si les Athosiens n'avaient pas été pas regroupé au centre du village, apeurés et le visage blême, on aurait pu croire que tous ce qui venait d'arriver n'était qu'un rêve. Mais après tout s'en était peut être un …

A présent les soldats regardaient fixement les Athosiens. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils avaient pourtant entendu des cris et des bruits de tirs ! Le major Sheppard se dirigea vers Halling qui se trouvait avec les autres Athosiens au centre du village tandis que les autres militaires sécurisaient le périmètre.

- Halling ! Vous allez bien ?

- Je vais bien merci.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement ! Il y a environ une heure nous avons vu apparaître les deux vaisseaux Wraiths alors nous avons commencé à fuir mais ils n'attaquaient pas. Ensuite nous nous sommes tous rassemblé au village pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et puis nous avons vu vos Jumper arriver et 5 minutes plus tard un faisceau lumineux s'est abattu sur la forêt et des bruits de tir et des cris se sont fait entendre. Nous allions nous diriger vers les Jumpers quand tout s'est arrêté. Et puis vous êtes arrivé ! Mais Teyla n'est pas avec vous ?

- Je ne l'ai vu nulle part mais sa m'étonnerait qu'elle soit resté dans la cité.

- Pourtant elle n'est pas là ! Sinon je suis sur que je l'aurais vu.

- Dans ce cas Beckett a dû l'enfermer à l'infirmerie pour l'empêcher de venir !

- A l'infirmerie pourquoi ?

- Teyla a été blessée lors de notre dernière mission. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle s'en ai très bien remise.

- Tant mieux.

- C'est étrange tout de même cette attaque des Wraiths. Vous êtes sur que personne n'a disparu ?

- Personne qui était au village en tous cas. Certains étaient dans la forêt vers vos vaisseaux quand l'attaque a commencé, peut être que ceux…

- Je pense que se sont ceux que nous avons mis à l'abri dans les Jumpers.

- Je ne comprends rien. Ça ne ressemble pas aux Wraiths d'attaquer sans prendre d'otages. D'habitude ils attaquent dés qu'ils arrivent et enlève la moitié de la population.

John était perplexe il ne comprenait pas plus qu'Aling ce qui se passait. Tout à coup il entendit Matthew l'appeler de l'autre bout du village, il tourna la tête vers lui et le vit courir dans sa direction apparemment bouleversé

- Matt, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- (Essouflé) Le vaisseau… il est parti… il … se dirige vers la cité.

John leva les yeux au ciel et constata avec effroi que le vaisseau Wraith se diriger bien vers la cité. C'est alors que tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Il pris sa radio et transmit un message à tous les militaires :

- Que tout le monde se replie dans les Jumpers. On doit retourner à la cité le plus vite possible. Exécution !

- John , qu'est ce qui se passe ? On ne doit pas rester ici pour veiller à ce que les Wraiths ne reviennent pas ?

- Ils ne reviendront pas ! Leur cible c'est la cité et depuis le début. C'était juste une diversion pour éloigner tous les militaires de la cité, maintenant elle est à leur merci. On s'est fait avoir comme des débutants ! Pourquoi s'attaquerait il aux Athosiens alors que la cité leur permettrait d'accéder à la plus grande réserve de nourriture qu'ils aient jamais vu !

- Pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé ! Il y a bien eu des bruits de tir et des cris ? et se faisceau lumineux ! Il était bien là ?

- C'étaient des leurs ! Les Wraiths ont la capacité de faire voir et entendre des choses qui n'existent pas !… Et Teyla est dans la cité !

- Comment ça ? Elle n'est pas venue avec nous ?

- Apparemment non ! Je ne l'ai vu nulle part et Halling aussi !

Les deux frères accélérèrent le pas pour retourner le plus vite possible jusqu'aux Jumpers. Le temps leur était compté. Les Wraith avaient déjà commencé à attaquer la cité.


	9. Seule contre tous

Après avoir donné ses instructions aux militaires, le Docteur Weir retourna dans la salle de contrôle. Elle voulait surveiller le déplacement des vaisseaux. Elle s'assit devant le tableau de commande à coté de Grodin.

- Alors toujours aucun changement ?

- Non. Les 2 vaisseaux sont toujours en orbite au dessus du continent.

- Bien. Les troupes devraient bientôt arriver. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop tard !

Cinq minutes plus tard les troupes atterrirent sur le continent. Grodin appela Elisabeth qui était dans son bureau.

- Dr Weir ? Les Jumper viennent d'arrivaient sur le continent.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

- Mais ... attendez...

- Grodin qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit-elle en accourant vers lui.

- L'un des vaisseaux a disparu !

- Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! Un vaisseau ne se volatilise pas comme ça !

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées avant le radar ne détecte de nouveau le vaisseau.

- Dr Weir le vaisseau vient de réapparaître, il … oh mon dieu ! Il se trouve au dessus de la cité !

* * *

Au même instant Teyla se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar dans lequel les Wraith se préparaient à envahir la cité. Mais tout à coup elle ressentit un étrange malaise. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Les wraiths allaient réellement envahir la cité. Elle se redressa et se mit a courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le centre de commande. Arrivée devant le premier transporteur qu'elle devait prendre elle stoppa nette. Les hauts parleurs s'étaient mis en marche et la voix du Dr Weir retentissait dans toute la cité.  
- Votre attention a tous. Un des vaisseaux Wraiths se trouve en ce moment même au dessus de la cité. Leur présence au-dessus du continent était une feinte pour éloigner tous les militaires de la cité. Alors que tout le monde se rendent à la réserve d'arme et prennent autant d'arme que possible. Ensuite rendez-vous autour de la salle de commande afin de sécuriser le périmètre au maximum en attendant le retour des militaires. Terminé.  
Teyla n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Ils étaient tous partie sur le continent, s'en l'avertir ! D'un autre coté s'était une bonne chose car elle pourrait défendre la cité en attendant leur retour Elle savait qu'elle était trop loin du centre de la cité pour atteindre la réserve principal d'armes avant que les Wraiths arrivent mais heureusement le Dr Weir avait pensé à entreposer des armes dans toutes les partie de la cité au cas où la réserve principale ne serait plus accessible. Teyla décida donc de se rendre directement dans la réserve la plus proche quitte à ne plus pouvoir rejoindre les autres lorsque les Wraiths auront débarqués. « Au moins j'aurais l'effet de surprise à mon avantage, se dit-elle ».

Deux minutes plus tard, elle avait rejoint la réserve. Elle prit plusieurs explosifs, des munitions, l'arme qui allait avec et enfin un détecteur de signe de vie. Ensuite elle partie en direction du centre de la cité, les yeux rivé sur le détecteur pour surveiller l'arrivée des Wraiths.

* * *

Tout le personnel de la base, excepté Teyla, étaient maintenant réunit autour du Dr Weir.

- Ecoutez moi tous. Les Wraiths vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre dans la cité alors je veux que vous vous répartissiez à chaque entrée menant au centre de commande et à la porte des étoiles. Restez en contacte radio nous vous préviendrons de l'avancé des Wraiths. Allez-y !…. Grodin, centrait l'écran de contrôle autour du centre de commande, mieux vaut se concentrer à surveiller les alentour plutôt que toute la cité. Et prévenez moi dés que vous verrez quelque chose bouger.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, tout le monde étaient en place prêt à défendre la cité au péril de sa vie. Puis un rayon lumineux allant du vaisseau à la cité apparue. Les Wraiths venaient d'entrer dans la cité.

* * *

Teyla s'arrêta. Une vingtaine de point lumineux venaient d'apparaître sur son écran. Ils se trouvaient dans la partie est de la cité à mi-chemin entre Teyla et la porte des étoiles.

A présent elle devait réfléchir à un moyen de gagner du temps. Elle ne pourrait pas tous les vaincre toute seule et ce n'était certainement les scientifiques qui allaient le faire ! Alors elle devait les ralentir au maximum. Mais comment faire ? Ils se trouvaient plus près de la porte qu'elle !

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait pour atteindre un transporteur et aller au devant des Wraiths. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils atteignent l'entrée des deux salles principale, les scientifiques ne pourront pas les repousser et il y aura beaucoup trop de victimes.

Le transporteur l'emmena dans un couloir adjacent à celui où se trouvaient les Wraiths.

- Dr Weir ! Une personne vient d'apparaître à la sortie du transporteur se trouvant prés des Wraiths !

- C'est impossible tous le personnel se trouve autour des deux salles. A-t-on un moyen de contacter cette personne ?

- Je ne pense pas. On ne peut pas utiliser le haut parleur sinon cela alerterait les Wraiths et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si cette personne à une radio ni même si ce n'est pas un Wraith !

- Bien dans ce cas attendons de voir.

Teyla avança jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle entendait les pas de Wraiths qui résonnaient dans toute la cité. Elle se colla contre le mur pour ne pas être vu, attendis que les Wraiths se rapprochent encore un peu, puis, lorsqu'ils furent assez prêt, elle jeta sur eux tous les explosifs qu'elle avait pris et se jeta à terre pour se protéger. L'explosion avait été si forte qu'elle avait résonnée dans toute la cité et que même les scientifiques en faction à l'entrée des deux salles l'avaient entendue. Teyla se redressa et avança prudemment dans le couloir pour voir s'il y avait des survivants ce qu'elle n'espérait pas. Elle découvrit tous les Wraith à terre mais malheureusement pour elle, quatre d'entre eux se régénéraient à vu d'œil si bien qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne se relèvent.

A présent les quatre Wraiths se tenaient debout face à Teyla arme à la main tandis qu'elle même pointait son arme sur eux. Elle vida son chargeur sur le premier qui ne résista pas et tomba à terre. Les trois autres s'avançaient dangereusement vers elle. Elle prit un nouveau chargeur et tira sur le 2nd. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas et elle dû vider son dernier chargeur sur lui pour enfin arriver à l'abattre. Mais il en restait deux et elle n'avait plus poue seule arme que son couteau. Elle redoutait plus que tout un combat au corps à corps. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait vaincre, à elle toute seule, deux Wraiths en pleine forme alors qu'elle même se remettait tout juste de sa dernière blessure. Pourtant il le fallait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser atteindre la porte des étoiles. Les deux Wraiths n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à deux mètres de Teyla. Celle ci se mit alors en position, prête à combattre jusqu'à la mort…


	10. Une aide innatendue

Les Wraiths furent les premiers à attaquer : l'un se jeta sur elle dans une telle furie qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à l'esquiver. Le second l'imita, Teyla sortit son couteau et commença à se défendre. Elle était entourée par les deux créatures. D'un coup violent, elle réussit à propulser le premier à terre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder s'il se relevait, l'autre était toujours là. L'Athosienne fit volte face et attaqua le Wraith. Celui-ci frappait avec une forte incroyable, Teyla ne savait pas comment elle pouvait résister. Leur combat était spectaculaire. Teyla ne savait pas d'où lui provenait cette force et cette détermination, mais elle ne tenait pas à le savoir. Elle se concentrait sur ses gestes, essayant de trouver un moyen pour faire tomber son adversaire. Malheureusement, le monstre fut le plus rapide : il l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Inutile de résister vermine. Ta fin n'en sera que plus douloureuse…

En se concentrant, elle réussit à dégager son arme, coincée derrière son dos, et frappa de toutes ses forces sur son ennemi. Elle ne tarda pas à voir que ce coup était plutôt réussi, le Wraith lâcha son emprise et tomba sur le sol. Teyla prit quelques pour respirer. Elle regarda cet être hideux, qui gisait sur le sol. Il ne tarderait pas à se relever. Ce coup ne pourrait lui être fatal.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'autre Wraith s'était relevé. Il s'approcha d'elle et se rappela à son bon souvenir en la frappant dans le dos. Sa plaie se rouvrit, elle tomba de douleur sur le sol. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas comme ça. C'était impossible.

Elle se retourna : l'ennemi la regardait de haut. Souriait-il ? Elle l'aurait parié. Elle se mit à ramper en arrière, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son couteau. A mesure qu'elle reculait, le Wraith s'approchait d'elle. Il savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Sa mort n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Il allait bientôt passer à table…  
Teyla s'était jurée de ne jamais faiblir devant les wraiths, mais elle ne se contrôlait plus : la peur l'avait bel et bien envahie.

Elle s'apprêtait à accepter sa défaite quand, sans rien y comprendre, elle vit tomber à terre, et s'abattre sur elle. Sa première réaction fut de pousser un cri d'épouvante. Puis elle se calma et leva les yeux.

- Vous allez bien ?

Face à elle se tenait Elsa, un P-90 entre les mains. La jeune femme se précipita auprès de Teyla.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Teyla ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle acquiesça gentiment.

- Il faut qu'on bouge avant qu'ils ne reviennent à eux… ajouta Elsa

Le docteur l'aida à se relever, mais Teyla grimaçait. C'est là qu'elle vit la blessure dans le dos de l'Athosienne.

- Je dois vous amener en lieu sûr. Il ne faut pas laisser votre plaie comme ça. Est-ce que vous savez où nous pourrions trouver de quoi vous soigner ?

Sa voix était douce et apaisante. Teyla se sentait en sécurité. Elle examina rapidement la jeune femme. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà croisée dans la cité. Sans plus…

Tandis qu'elle se mettait debout, Elsa ramassa son couteau et le lui donna.

- Merci…

- De rien… Je m'appelle Elsa.

- Et moi Teyla.

- Hé bien, Teyla, je dois vous avouez une chose : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai fait !

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Mais comment vous avez su que…

- Quand j'ai entendu l'appel du docteur Weir, je suis montée vers la salle de contrôle. En arrivant, j'ai croisé deux hommes qui discutaient. L'un d'eux prétendait qu'un individu non identifié allant bientôt servir de repas à ces monstres. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, alors je suis venue. Sans aucun plan dans la tête d'ailleurs. Alors j'espère que maintenant, vous savez quoi faire…

Teyla réfléchit quelques minutes.

- Suivez-moi !

Prenant appuie sur son nouvel allié, Teyla se mit en marche, direction les étages inférieurs.

* * *

Le Jumper du Major Sheppard fut le premier à atteindre la base. Dès l'activation de la porte, Matthew prit les devants. Teyla était en danger, il en était persuadé. L'équipe le suivait de près.

- Attends !

Matt se retourna vers son frère.

- Quoi ?

- Pas par là…

Son détecteur de signes vitaux à la main, John tourna sur lui-même avant de s'arrêter devant un petit escalier.

- Il y a deux individus isolés au niveau -4.

Matt s'approcha de lui.

- Si tu as envie de te faire quelques wratihs, c'est ton problème John. Moi je veux d'abord retrouver Teyla.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors suis-moi…

John s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Matthew ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?... Bates s'avança vers lui.

Le colonel Castel s'avança vers lui.

- Venez Sergent. Si votre frère a des envies suicidaires, ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous devons rejoindre les civils restés au contrôle de la base. Ce sont eux notre priorité !

Matthew soupira. Pourquoi John était-il parti comme ça ? C'était insensé ! Il ne l'aurait pas fait sans une bonne raison. Il vit alors McKay emprunter à son tour le même chemin que le Major. Il croisa le regard du scientifique, incrédule. Dans le couloir, toutes les équipes s'étaient mises en route vers la porte des étoiles. Matt entendit la voix du colonel lui parvenir :

- C'est un ordre Sergent !

Un ordre… n'avait-il pas promis de les suivre ces ordres ? Quelque soit les circonstances ?

' Désolé John ' pensa-t-il.

Et il courut rejoindre Rodney…

* * *

- Ce n'est pas très joli à voir…

Le docteur Sevin avait installé Teyla dans un coin du laboratoire. Elle essayait de retirer doucement les morceaux de tissu collés à la peau de l'Athosienne… Teyla lâcha une grimace de douleur.

- Pardon.

- Non, c'est moi, je suis un peu trop douillette !

La jeune femme lui sourit. Puis, elle demanda :

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit où nous étions ?

- C'est un laboratoire des Anciens que nous avons découverts il y a plusieurs mois de cela maintenant. Apparemment, les Anciens l'utilisaient pour des expériences scientifiques… Nous y avons découvert un virus très dangereux vous savez !

- Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité alors ?

- Si… Tout a été nettoyé depuis. Le docteur McKay a décidé de le remettre sur pied. « On pourrait en avoir besoin » a-t-il dit !

- Il n'avait pas tort…

Elle se leva et déchira le bas de son vêtement.

- On fait avec ce qu'on peut, précisa-t-elle.

Elle se mit à appuyer sur la plaie de Teyla…

* * *

- Puisque je vous dis que c'est par ici !

- Excusez-moi, mais je commence à douter de vos talents de guide Doc' !

Les deux jeunes femmes stoppèrent toute activité : des voix venaient par là…

- Rien ne vous obligeait à venir…

- John m'aurait étripé s'il avait su que je ne vous avais pas accompagné.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps mon petit !

- N'empêche, vous êtes bien content que je sois là… Pas vrai Doc' ?

- Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

- Quoi ? Ça va ! J'aime bien vous taquiner…

- C'est ici !

Elsa regardait Teyla. Celle-ci lui sourit. Lorsque le regard de Sevin revint sur l'entrée du laboratoire, elle vit le docteur Rodney.

- Nous l'avons trouvée Sheppard… fit-il soulagé.

Teyla essaya de le lever. John était venue la chercher.

- Teyla !

L'Athosienne vit alors Matthew se précipiter vers elle.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessée ?

- Euh… non, je…

- Ça va allez maintenant, le rassura Elsa.

Matt prit Teyla dans ses bras. D'abord surprise par ce geste, la jeune femme finit par refermer à son tour ses bras autour du sergent.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous Teyla.

- Je vais bien…

Elle desserra leur étreinte.

- Un problème ?

- Vous… vous me faites mal…

- Pardon !

Il la lâcha à regret. Rodney vint près d'elle et lui prit la main. Il regarda Elsa sans rien dire, juste d'un petit sourire qui signifiait « merci ».

* * *

- Et merde !

Seul au milieu du couloir, John regardait les Wraiths, allongés sur le sol. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine à vue de nez. Mais seulement de points subsistaient sur son détecteur. Deux horribles bestioles encore en vie, mais visiblement blessées. Il plongea la main dans son sac pour en sortir sa radio…

- Docteur Weir ? Ici Sheppard, à vous…

Aucune réponse.

- Elizabeth, vous m'entendez ?

Il relâcha le bouton de la radio, espérant recevoir à son tour une communication.

- Liz ? Vous êtes là ?

- John ? Où êtes-vous ? Toute la cavalerie est arrivée mais aucun wraiths ne nous a encore attaqué. Remontez à la base.

- Je ne peux pas.

- John ! Vous ne aurez pas à vous seul ! Arrêtez de toujours vouloir tout faire par pitié ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous en occupiez seul alors revenez sinon...

Il la coupa.

- Vous ne comprenez pas : ils sont morts Elizabeth !

- Morts ?

- Oui. Enfin, dites au colonel de descendre avec des hommes, il y en a encore deux en vie. Dites-lui de les capturer et de les enfermer dans la cellule de Steeve. Je suis au niveau -4.

- Ne bougez pas, ils arrivent…

Mais John avait déjà éteint sa radio et reprit son détecteur. Quelque chose lui disait que Teyla n'était pas loin. Il devait le retrouver…

* * *

Rodney s'activait dans le labo. Où avait-il bien pu mettre ses bandes ? Elsa aussi s'était mise à chercher. Il fallait bander Teyla au plus vite, avant que la plaie ne commence à s'infecter. Celle-ci était assise dans un coin, blottit dans les bras de Matt. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, ne quittant pas des yeux les deux scientifiques qui s'activaient autour d'eux.

- Je les ai ! cria Rodney, montrant avec joie la boite de bandage, à la manière d'un trophée sportif.

- Venez par ici, lui dit Elsa.

Ils retournèrent près de Teyla, dont Matt s'était dégagé quand McKay avait hurlé sa victoire.

- Vous auriez un peu d'eau ? demanda Sevin

- Oui, dans mon sac.

Rodney se leva et se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Matt l'imita. Ce fut lui qui trouva en premier sa gourde.

- Voilà, je…

Il vit Teyla retirer son débardeur.

- Oh pardon…

A peine retourné, il revint sur ses pas. Elsa se mit à rire. Teyla, elle, ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Matt s'approcha de Rodney, toujours à fouiller dans son sac.

- Pas la peine Doc', j'ai trouvé.

- Ah, très bien…

Matt l'empêcha de se retourner.

- Non Doc', à votre place, j'attendrais un peu avant de me retourner.

McKay ne posa aucune question lorsqu'il vit que le visage du sergent avait tourné légèrement au rouge pivoine.

* * *

Sheppard regardait autour de lui. Pourquoi cette cité était-elle aussi grande ? Un véritable labyrinthe ! Puis, il remarqua quelques choses sur le sol. Il s'accroupit et frôla le sol du bout des doigts. Ceux-ci étaient recouverts d'une couleur rougeâtre.

- Du sang ?

Il savait qu'il touchait au but. Teyla était-elle blessée ? John se remit en route quand il aperçut de la lumière.

' Mais oui, le labo ! Suis-je bête ? '

Il courra jusqu'à la lueur.

- Teyla ?

' John ? '

La jeune femme se leva, désormais enfermée dans son cocon de bandage. Matt voulut la retenir mais il ne put. Et lorsque John apparu devant la porte, elle le rejoignit. Il vit immédiatement qu'elle était blessée. Il voulait lui dire qu'il aurait préféré arriver plus tôt, mais elle ne le laissa pas parler. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Un peu maladroitement, il l'enlaça. Il la sentit trembler contre lui. Alors qu'elle s'était obligée à rester forte jusque là, dans les bras du Major, elle ne put retenir ses larmes…

- J'ai eu si peur…

- C'est fini.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête.

- Je suis là.

Elsa et Rodney échangèrent un regard amusé devant ce spectacle. Matthew lui… un peu moins.

- On peut savoir où tu étais ?

John ne répondit pas. Matt se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

- Je dérange ?

Teyla quitta à contre cœur les bras du Major.

- Je suis tombé sur des wraiths…

- Ils sont encore vivants ? demanda Teyla, inquiète.

- Non… Deux seulement. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, le colonel et ses hommes doivent les avoir capturés.

- Dieu soit loué ! fit Mc Kay. Enfin une bonne chose de faite !

- Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ? demanda John

- Je ne crois, répondit Elsa. Quand j'ai quitté la base, un seul vaisseau avait attaqué. J'ai bien peur que tout ceci n'ait été qu'une simple invasion histoire d'intimité les humains. Ils veulent vous montrer qu'ils sont les plus forts. Malheureusement, avec des gens comme Teyla, ils ont plus de fil à retordre !

- Mais je ne m'en serais jamais sorti sans toi Elsa… Je te remercie.

Sevin n'aimait pas les compliments, les félicitations. Durant toute son adolescence, elle les avait trop souvent entendus. Mais jamais des bonnes personnes. Elle avait appris à s'en passer.

- C'est naturel… tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Puis, elle s'adressa aux hommes présents dans la salle.

- Si le danger est écarté, vous devriez remonter notre blessée à l'infirmerie. Elle a besoin de vrais soins. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais la plaie a besoin d'être véritablement désinfectée.

Matthew ne se fit pas prier, il passa délicatement son bras autour de la taille de Teyla et la souleva de terre.

Elle fut surprise de se retrouver aussi vite dans ses bras !

- Allez-y Doc', montrez-moi la voie !

Rodney se dit que décidément, il ne pourrait rien faire contre Matt. 'Quelle tête de mule !'

Le trio disparu dans le couloir. Elsa ramassa les affaires éparpillées sur le sol. John l'imita. Il prit le débardeur de Teyla et le rangea dans son sac.

- Vous devriez les rejoindre Major. Je vais finir de ranger, ne vous en faites pas…

Il mit son sac sur ses épaules, prit le P-90 sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il s'arrêta. Il oubliait quelque chose.

- Elsa ?... c'est bien votre prénom ?

- Oui.

- Merci Elsa. Merci beaucoup…


	11. Erreurs d'approche

John était soulagé de savoir que Teyla n'avait rien de grave mais il avait sentit, lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, que cette épreuve ne l'avait pas laissée indemne. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su la protéger une fois de plus. Elle avait du affronter les Wraiths seule, pendant que lui était bien en sécurité dans son Jumper. Mais pourquoi avait elle fait ça alors qu'elle aurait pu rejoindre les autres dans les salles principales ? Il devait lui parler et le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle recommence à prendre des risques inconsidérés. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, pour lui parler, il se rappela que c'était Matt qui l'y avait conduit. « Et en plus, il la prise dans ses bras ce petit… Arrgh, pensa John, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver par moment celui-là ! » Il jugea préférable d'aller, en premier lieu, faire son rapport au Docteur Weir

« Avec un peu de chance Mattew sera parti lorsque j'irais voir Teyla ».

* * *

Entre temps, les deux Wraiths avaient étés emmené en cellule comme l'avait présumé John. Ils avaient déjà étaient bien amoché par Teyla et Elsa ce qui rendu plus facile leur capture pour la troupe de 20 militaires du colonel Castel. En arrivant, le major Sheppard aperçu dans la salle de briefing le colonel Castel, le sergent Bates et le Dr Weir. Pensant qu'ils parlaient des derniers évènements, il alla les rejoindre.

- Colonel Castel. Bates. Dr Weir je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez rien. Comme d'ailleurs quasiment tout le personnel de cette base. Et je suppose qu'à présent les deux wraiths sont en cellule ?

- Tout à fait ! J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris de voir avec qu'elle facilité nous les avons stoppés.

- C'est sans doute dû au fait qu'ils étaient déjà bien amochés.

- Déjà bien amoché ! Mais par qui ? demanda Elisabeth. Expliquez vous John !

- Je crois que le mieux serait de demander à Teyla qui doit être en ce moment même à l'infirmerie.

- Dans se cas allons-y tout de suite.

Aussitôt ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Rodney et Matthew, portant toujours Teyla dans ses bras, arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Rodney parti aussitôt prendre de quoi soigner Teyla pendant que Matt la déposait délicatement sur le lit. Ceci fait, il lui pris la main et y déposa, du bout des lèvres, un tendre baisé. Teyla fut très surprise par ce geste mais la trouver tout de même très agréable. La surprise passée, elle adressa un sourire radieux à Matt qui le lui rendit mais ne lâcha pas pour autant sa main. Deux minutes plus tard Mckay revenait les bras chargé de tout un tas de bandage et sur lequel reposait un flacon de désinfectant. Il retira le bandage fait dans le labo pour désinfecter la plaie. De ce fait Teyla se retrouva de nouveau en sous-vêtement. Mais cette fois ci Matt ne se retourna pas. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Teyla, qu'il tenait toujours au creux de la sienne, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci fit de même et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les fasse revenir à la réalité. C'étaient John qui venait d'arriver accompagné du colonel Castel, du sergent Bates et du Dr Weir. Aussitôt Teyla retira sa main de celle de Matt. Celui-ci ne comprit pas son geste. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que cela la dérangeait d'avoir sa main dans la sienne. Il aurait même plutôt eu l'impression du contraire. Alors pourquoi un changement si brusque ?

En arrivant, Elisabeth avait tout de suite remarqué les deux mains lié de Matt et Teyla et avait trouver cette scène très attendrissante mais à en juger par le regard que lançait John à son frère, celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la scène. John avança vers Teyla essayant de rien laisser paraître de sa colère et s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle. Il la regardait fixement mais pas de façon tendre comme il en avait l'habitude. Et ça Teyla le remarqua tout de suite. Elle avait du mal à discerner ce que ressentait John en la regardant ainsi. Etait-ce de la colère ? Possible mais pas envers elle, ça elle en avait la certitude. De la tristesse ? Possible, mais pourquoi ?  
Voyant que John ne réagissait pas, Elisabeth décida de prendre les choses en main :

- Eh bien Teyla, je crois qu'il est temps de nous raconter à tous ce qui s'est passé ! Et depuis le début.

Teyla commença alors son récit, depuis le moment où elle s'était endormie sur le balcon à l'arrivée d'Elsa et enfin aux retrouvailles dans le labo. Elisabeth n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Teyla avait défié à elle toute seule 20 wraiths ! Et elle qui pensait que John était le seul à prendre des risques. Il faudrait à l'avenir qu'elle surveille Teyla aussi.

- Eh bien ! Teyla je tiens à vous remercier au nom de toute la base. Sans vous nous serions sans doute morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Teyla acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête, trop fatiguée pour parler d'avantage. Rodney profita du silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce pour intervenir.

- Bon ! Je pense que nous devrions laisser Teyla se reposer après ce qu'elle vient de vivre elle doit être fatiguée. Elisabeth ? Peut-être voudriez-vous parler à notre 2ème héros ? Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et rajouta : Je vais vous la chercher tout de suite !

Rodney sortit en courant de l'infirmerie pour chercher Elsa. Les autres partirent également afin de laisser Teyla se reposer. Mais celle-ci ne put se reposer réellement car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait les Wraiths prêts à la tuer. Au bout d'une demi heure elle perdit tout espoir de dormir sereinement.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux elle fut surprise de découvrir John assis sur une chaise à coté d'elle. Celui-ci était revenu discrètement après le départ des autres afin de parler à Teyla mais lorsqu'il la vit endormie, il ne put se résoudre à la réveiller. Il l'a regardait dormir depuis maintenant près de vingt minutes se disant que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de la regarder. Quant à Teyla elle fut plus que ravie de le voir auprès d'elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était avec elle et après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle en avait bien besoin ! Mais John n'était pas venu pour la réconforter comme elle l'aurait espéré.

- Bonjour Major ! Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyez parti avec les autres.

- En effet, j'était parti mais je voulais vous parler.

John lui avait parlé d'une voix dur et sèche ce qui ne rassura pas Teyla qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il lui parle ainsi.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'affronter seule 20 Wraiths ? Vous êtes tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Quoi … mais je …

Comment pouvait il lui reprocher de risquer sa vie pour protéger ses amis alors que s'il avait pu il aurait sûrement été le premier à le faire ? Teyla était profondément vexé et aussi très triste qu'il ne pense qu'à la réprimander alors qu'elle aurait plutôt besoin de son soutien et de son réconfort. La fatigue ne l'aidant pas, elle sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle ne voulait surtout pas craquer devant John après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! C'était de la pure folie !

- Je vous interdis de me reprocher une telle chose ! Si vous aviez pu vous auriez fais exactement la même chose ! J'ai seulement voulut protéger les membres de cette base parce que n'étant pas entraînés comme des militaires, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir avant que vous arriviez ! Je savais pertinemment ce que je risquais mais je devais au moins essayer de les ralentir en attendant votre retour. Je regrette que vous ne puissiez pas comprendre une telle chose !

* * *

Teyla sortie en courant de l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes s'en était trop ! Comment avait il osé ? Elle était envahit par la colère mais aussi par la tristesse car elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la confiance de John. Déjà lors de leur dernière mission elle avait eu cette impression, lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient en danger. Alors cette fois si elle en était sur John n'avait plus confiance en elle et ça elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était retrouvée devant la chambre de Matthew. Mais pour le moment elle n'avait envie de parler à personne aussi décida-t-elle d'aller se défouler en salle de sport.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de sport, elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il n' y avait personne. Pendant un quart d'heure elle s'acharna sur le punching-ball malgré sa blessure qui la faisait souffrir. Mais sur le moment son envie de cogner était beaucoup plus grande que sa raison. Elle finit pas s'interrompre, jugeant ce la plus prudent, lorsqu'elle ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos au niveau de sa blessure. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour se reposer. C'est à ce moment là que Matt entra dans la pièce.

- Teyla ? Vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie ?

- Sans doute. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'y rester répondit-elle d'un ton sec et sans réplique.

Teyla n'avait absolument pas envie de parler et aurait aimer que sheppard s'en aille mais celui-ci n'était pas décidé à laisser Teyla sans avoir d'explication sur sa mauvaise humeur. Il avait tout de suite vu en arrivant qu'elle était en colère mais il ignorait pourquoi.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Teyla ? Dites-moi.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas sergent ! Ce sont mes affaires.

- Je viens de croiser John et il avait l'air aussi en colère que vous. Vous ne vous seriez pas disputé par hasard ?  
Teyla lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Elle prit ses deux bâtons et se mit face à Matt en position de combat.

- Euh…Teyla, je ne crois pas que se soit très prudent de faire ça dans votre état. Vous êtes en colère, vous ne savez plus ce que vous faites. Vous pourriez vous faire mal.

Voyant l'air décidé de Teyla il crut bon de rajouter :

- Ou plutôt… vous aller me tuer ! J'ai déjà vu ce que vous saviez faire lorsque vous étiez calme alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est quand vous êtes énervée !

Matt se décida finalement à prendre deux bâtons, préférant avoir de quoi se protéger. Il n'avait jamais vu Teyla dans une telle colère mais il voyait également dans ses yeux beaucoup de tristesse et ça il ne le supportait pas. Il était sur que son frère en était la cause et pour ça il lui en voulait énormément. Il aurait tellement aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais il voyait bien que pour le moment c'était la dernière chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'Athosienne. Il du se résoudre à combattre contre Teyla lorsque celle-ci lança la première attaque. Elle n'essayait absolument pas d'épargner Matt mais au contre frappait de toute ses forces. Matt esquivait les coups les uns après les autres ce qui n'était pas aussi dur qu'il l'aurait cru car la colère de Teyla empêchait celle-ci de se battre correctement. Elle ne cherchait pas à faire un combat mais plutôt à frapper aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Matt n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la frapper si bien qu'il ne faisait qu'esquiver chaque coup mais il commençait à fatiguer et savait qu'elle finirait bien par l'avoir. Il profita d'une seconde d'inattention de Teyla pour lui prendre les jambes et la faire tomber au sol. Celle-ci gémit de douleur en touchant le sol. Elle eu juste le temps de se retourner avant que Matt ne se mette à califourchon sur elle et lui bloque les bras au sol pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge. Elle se débattit autant qu'elle pouvait mais Matt la maintenait fermement au sol.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite !

- Non ! Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Vous allez encore me frapper si je vous lâche.

Teyla se calma. Matt la regarda dans les yeux comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance et la lâcher. Celle-ci lui adressa un maigre pour toute réponse. Après une courte hésitation il finit par la lâcher. Il regretta aussitôt car Teyla venait de renverser la situation. A présent c'était elle qui se trouvait sur lui en lui bloquant les bras au sol, la seulz différence étant que le visage de Teyla s'était considérablement rapproché de celui de Matt. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Doucement leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et bientôt ils purent sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage. Matt combla le dernier espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis, voyant que Teyla ne le repoussait pas, il la fit roulé sur le sol, pour se retrouver de nouveau sur elle, et approfondis son baiser. Tout à coup, Teyla le repoussa.

- Je suis désolé Matt. On aurait jamais du faire ça.

Teyla sortie rapidement de la pièce sans donner plus d'explication à Matthew qui resta figé assis en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

* * *

Rodney avait passé un quart d'heure à chercher Elsa pour enfin finir par la trouver dans le couloir menant au réfectoire vers lequel elle se dirigeait. Rodney alla se mettre à sa hauteur pour lui parler.

- Mlle Sevin ?

- Oui. Et vous êtes ? Excusez-moi il me semble que nous n'avons pas été présenté.

- C'est exact. Je suis le Dr Rodney Mckay mais vous m'appelez Rodney.

- Bien dans ce cas appelez moi Elsa.

- Avec plaisir. Le Dr Weir m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle souhaiterait vous voir.

- Bien, alors je vais aller la voir.

- Euh... Voudriez manger avec moi ?

- A vrai dire je dois déjeuner avec un ami mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Ah ! D'accord alors une prochaine

Quand Elsa fut assez éloigné pour ne plus l'attendre Mckay rajouta :

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir aussi peu de chance ! Et puis c'est qui cet ami d'abord ?

A ce moment là le Dr Weir s'arrêta à coté de Rodney.

- Qu'y a-t-il Rodney ?

- Oh Elisabeth ! Rien …. Y a rien. Je suppose que vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas manger avec moi ?

- Bien sur que si ! Pourquoi refuserais-je ?

- … Euh… pour rien.

Rodney et Elisabeth partirent donc ensemble en direction du réfectoire.

- Dites-moi Elisabeth ? Vous ne voudriez pas vous teindre en blonde par hasard ?

Elisabeth le regarda très surprise par cette question.

- Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien ! (Plus bas pour qu'Elisabeth ne l'entende pas) Dommage !


	12. Conflit fraternelle

Rodney regardait mélancoliquement son assiette. La texture blanchâtre qui y trônait ne le mettait visiblement pas en appétit. Il leva les yeux et vit Elizabeth : la jeune femme mangeait sans en perdre une miette. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle s'interrompit :

- Un problème ?

- Comment faites-vous pour manger un truc pareil ?

- Je croyais que ce régime spécial était tout à fait approprié dans notre situation…

- Oui. Mais on voit bien que ce sont des scientifiques qui ont mis leur nez là-dedans.

Il essaya de sortir sa cuillère de la texture blanche mais rien n'y fit. Sur ce, il ajouta :

- Vitamines A, B, C, D, E, K, fer, phosphore, calcium, zinc, magnésium et autres minéraux en tout genre… le cocktail magique pour une expédition périlleuse… Un bon cuistot n'aurait jamais toléré une chose… aussi…

- Energétique ?

- J'aurai plutôt dis « dégoûtante » ou « répugnante » mais allons-y pour « énergétique » !

Weir lui adressa un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

- Vous savez ce dont je rêve Elizabeth ? Je rêve que quelqu'un s'approche de nous et dépose devant moi un bon gros hamburger !

Il prit une pose rêveuse, les coudes sur la table.

- Je déteste ça : c'est écoeurant, beaucoup trop gras et j'ai horreur quand la sauce se faufile entre mes doigts.

Mais au moins, j'ai l'impression de manger quelque chose !

- Je vous promets qu'à la prochaine connexion avec le SGC, je leur demanderai une livraison spéciale pour vous ! répliqua-t-elle

McKay sourit à son tour. Liz n'était pas mécontente d'avoir enfin pu lui décrocher ne serait-ce qu'une esquisse de sourire. Mais elle avait autre chose en tête à ce moment là…

- Dites-moi Rodney, vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal pendant l'attaque ?

Le scientifique la regarda, sans comprendre. Elle se pencha vers lui. Rodney l'imita.

- A propos du Major Sheppard ? lui souffla-t-elle

- Ah… Oui, John.

- S'est-il comporté de manière étrange sur le continent ?

- Si faire de grands gestes sans aucune signification et crier comme un fou sur ses compagnons est une marque de fabrique de L'US Air Force, alors je peux vous assurez que John est le militaire parfait ! ironisa-t-il. Et il se comporte merveilleusement bien !

Elizabeth sourit.

- Je pensais que vous aviez surmonté cela depuis un moment…

- Pardon ?

- Hé bien, le fait que John soit votre supérieur. Sur le terrain en tout cas.

- Je le supporte. Croyez-moi, si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'en parlerais pas comme ça !

Il s'installa correctement sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras.

- Mais maintenant que vous m'en parlez, il y a eu quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Au moment où les vaisseaux ont disparus, quand le Major a compris que leur véritable cible était Atlantis, il a… je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire…

- Rodney, dites-le.

- Il a eu peur Elizabeth.

La jeune femme le regarda avec insistance.

- Peur ?

Rodney acquiesça.

- Parfaitement. Et vous voulez que je vous dise… de voir John ainsi… ça ne m'a vraiment pas rassuré.

- Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à temps… soupira-t-elle

- Oui. Mais je crois qu'en fait… il a eu peur pour quelqu'un…

* * *

Matthew savourait le cocon de chaleur que l'eau chaude lui procurait. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de réellement se reposer, de se retrouver seul. Sa mission, sa nouvelle vie, ses retrouvailles avec John… et Teyla…

'Quel crétin j'ai été'

D'une main, il attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille, avant de rejoindre sa chambre à coucher. Il enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt rapidement, il était temps qu'il prenne une pause en tant que militaire. Son regard se posa sur sa table de nuit : une photo de famille y était encadrée. L'une des seules choses personnelles qu'il avait envoyée avec lui. Son père, entouré de ses deux fils et de sa femme. Il s'arrêta sur John, qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Cette photo commençait à jaunir. Il saisit le cadre, le retourna et tomba sur une inscription :

_Été 95, Californie. Pour que tu n'oublies jamais que cette coupe de cheveux était décoiffante ! (Quelle idée, pour tes 18 ans, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose d'à peu près potable non ?)_

_Happy Birthday frérot._

_John_

Il reposa le cadre sur la table de nuit quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

- Je peux ?

John se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Matthew lui fit signe d'entrer. Il s'exécuta.

- Je te dérange peut-être ?

- Non, pas du tout… tu voulais me voir ?

- En fait… je voulais m'excuser…

Matt le regarda, incrédule.

- Je… je n'aurais pas dû t'accuser sans preuve Matt. Pour Teyla je veux dire… ajouta-t-il.

Matthew hésita. Devait-il répondre à cela ? Il s'assit sur son lit. John en fit de même.

- J'ai tiré mes propres conclusions sans que tu ais eu le temps de t'expliquer.

- C'est juste.

- Elle te plaît j'imagine !

Pour toute réponse, le sergent lui sourit. Puis, il renchérit :

- On n'a toujours eu les mêmes goûts, pas vrai ?... Est-ce que cette situation te dérange ? Est-ce que tu arrives à la supporter ?

John éluda la question. Il aperçut le cadre, posé maladroitement près du lit.

- Mon Dieu ! Tu l'as encore ?

Il prit l'objet dans ses mains. Il regarda d'abord la photographie, puis le retourna. Une fois, deux fois…

- J'avais raison : tu étais décoiffant à cette époque-là !

Ils se mirent à rire en chœur. Matthew appréciait ces moments-là. Eux si souvent en conflit pour pas grand-chose, ils s'entendaient parfois très bien. Mais Matt avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

- Tu te souviens de la soirée que papa et maman avaient organisée pour l'occasion ?

- Un peu oui ! Je n'ai jamais eu le droit à un tel traitement de faveur de leur part.

- Kate Lewis, ça te dit quelque chose ? Elle jouait dans l'orchestre ce soir-là !

John sourit.

- Oh oui, ça pour m'en rappeler !

- Elle m'avait promis une danse… elle n'est jamais venue me rejoindre…

Le Major leva les yeux vers son petit frère.

- Où est-ce que tu réellement en venir ?

- Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle avait du s'éclipser, tu sais comment sont les femmes !... j'ai fini par aller faire un tour sur la plage.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant du regard une réaction de son frère. Mais rien.

- Et puis, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai atterri sur le parking de l'hôtel… Tu avais la vieille Cadillac blanche de papa si je ne me trompe…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Matt ?

- Je vous ai vu Johnny… je vous ai vu.

John se leva, légèrement énervé.

- Et alors ? Elle était majeure à ce que je sache ! Et consentante ! C'est pas un crime me semble-t-il…  
- Est-ce qu'elle t'as dit qu'on avait passé la journée ensemble, à discuter sur plage, à choisir les morceaux pour la soirée, à parler de tout et de rien ?

John voulut parler mais Matt fut le plus rapide.

- Je croyais avoir enfin trouvé une fille qui s'intéressait à moi.

- Arrête Matt, les filles t'ont toujours tourné autour !...

- Non, c'est là que tu te trompes : si elles s'approchaient de moi, c'étaient uniquement pour avoir une chance de t'atteindre !

- C'est n'importe quoi… tu divagues mon pauvre…

- Pense ce que tu veux. Il n'empêche que je ne t'ai jamais pardonné ton geste.

John se figea. Il respira profondément, inutile de se mettre à crier pour rien.

- C'était il y a presque dix ans Matt, y'a prescription non ?

- Tu m'as trahi Johnny…

- Comment tu voulais que je le sache ? Elle ne m'a rien dit !

- Oh oui, ça, j'imagine bien que vous n'avez pas dû parler beaucoup…

Le major Sheppard se mit à rire nerveusement.

- A quoi ça te sert de remettre ça sur le tapis maintenant ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se déteste ?

Matthew se leva et s'approcha de son frère.

- Je veux juste que tu saches qu'aujourd'hui, je suis bien content que la situation soit inversée. Tu sais enfin ce que ça fait d'avoir mal… d'être trahi par son propre frère… de ne pas avoir celle qu'on veut…

John le fusilla du regard. Comment Matt pouvait-il se comporter ainsi ? Quelle insolence !

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Matt voulut le retenir.

- Sauf que… tu as toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi Johnny.

Le major garda sa main fermée sur la poignée. Il voulait sortir, fuir cette pseudo scène de ménage. Mais les phrases énigmatiques de son frère l'en empêchaient.

- Comme ça ?

- Cet après-midi, je l'ai embrassée. Teyla. Je l'ai embrassée…

John se retourna l'entement. C'était impossible, Matt n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Pas pu lui faire ça ! Il resta interdit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait le faire…

Matthew avait raison. À ce moment-là, il avait mal comme jamais. Comme si son propre frère venait de lui assainir le coup fatal.

Le sergent Sheppard savait que son frère n'aurait rien dit. Lui non plus n'avait pu prononcer un mot quand il l'avait découvert avec Kate. Il avait envie que John connaisse ce sentiment. Qu'il sache ce que lui avait enduré. Mais malgré le fait que son plan marchait parfaitement, que son frère était visiblement très touché par cette révélation, il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Car cette fois-ci, la situation était légèrement différente…  
- Mais elle m'a repoussé. Tu entends Johnny : je l'ai embrassée… et elle m'a repoussé…

Il se pencha vers le sol et ramassa le cadre, tombé près du lit. Il le reposa sur la table de nuit, en silence. Voyant que John ne bougeait toujours pas, il s'empara de sa veste, la passa sur ses épaules et revient vers son frère. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, Matt posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand il adressa une dernière réplique à John :

- Tu ne la mérites pas Johnny. Mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, c'est toi qu'elle veut. Alors ne fais pas le con… Fais au moins ça pour moi…


	13. Questions et révélations

- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée Docteur…

Elizabeth se leva de son siège et s'approcha de son hôte.

- Les Wraiths sont des créatures très dangereuses.

- Je sais. Dois-je vous rappelez que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de les côtoyer ?

Elsa accompagna ses paroles d'un petit sourire. Pourtant, au fond, elle ne se sentait pas réellement remise de sa rencontre avec ses suceurs de vie. Après l'attaque, tous s'étaient activés autour de Teyla. Mais personne n'était venue lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait, ni même simplement, si elle allait bien.

- Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? lui demanda Weir

- Non, vous êtes la première. Mais rendez-vous compte : nous avons deux spécimens sous la main. Ce serait vraiment idiot de ne pas nous en servir, non ?

Liz reconnut qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Mais l'expérience de Steeve lui revint en mémoire. Toutes ses histoires d'expérimentation lui posaient vraiment un problème d'étique.

- Que comptez-vous faire si je vous accorde ma permission ?

- Il est particulièrement dur de tuer l'une de ses créatures. La meilleure solution reste encore le corps à corps… Votre équipe compte de vaillant combattant Docteur Weir, mais je doute que cette minorité puisse en venir à bout.

Elizabeth acquiesça. Le Docteur Sevin soulevait là un point important qu'elle ne devait pas ignorer. Après tout, même Teyla s'était retrouvée en position d'infériorité face à ses créatures. Si Elsa n'avait pas été là…  
- Je cherche simplement à comprendre comment leur organisme s'auto défend. Il y a certainement une faille, aussi petite qu'elle soit. Je sais que vous avez déjà tenté une expérience mais que les résultats n'ont été que peu satisfaisants. Nous avons une nouvelle chance, et je ne veux pas la laisser passer.

Elsa s'approcha de Liz, qui méditait.

- Je vous en prie Docteur, souffla-t-elle.

Après quelques hésitations, Elizabeth se retourna légèrement et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Qui aurait pu imaginer que cette demoiselle à l'allure angélique pouvait se montrer si déterminée.

- Très bien. J'accepte votre offre…

Elsa se retint de lui sauter au cou, folle de joie.

- Mais à une condition, ajouta Weir. Vous n'approcherez les Wraiths qu'accompagnée d'un militaire qui saura vous protéger en cas de problème. Et je veux que tout ceci se fasse dans la discrétion la plus totale...

* * *

Teyla s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle avait ouvert au maximum la baie afin de profiter de la légère brise qui s'était levée sur Atlantis. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Hélas pour elle, la scène du gymnase lui revint en tête. Ce qu'elle cherchait justement à oublier. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé jusque là ?

Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Matthew… Elle savait qu'elle était aussi fautive que lui. Et c'était bien là le problème : elle avait très bien remarqué les regards de Matt quand il l'observait. Ses sous-entendus. Ses gestes. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en dissuader.

D'un geste, la jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau entre ses mains avant de les porter à son visage. En voulant fermer le robinet, sa main heurta un objet qui tomba sur le sol. Teyla se pencha pour le ramasser. C'était son médaillon, celui-là même que John avait retrouvé dans la grotte, le jour de leur rencontre.

'C'était donc ça' pensa-t-elle

L'Athosienne commençait à entrevoir la vérité. Si elle s'était montrée si peu désintéressée à Matt, c'est parce qu'il Lui ressemblait. Parce qu'il était comme Lui. Un double. Un double tellement plus accessible. Mais il n'était pas Lui… Elle venait de comprendre : elle était tout simplement amoureuse de John. Et Matt n'était là que pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne L'aurait jamais…

* * *

Rodney alla trouver le Docteur Beckett dans son labo. L'écossais soignait le dernier Athosien blessé pendant l'attaque. Quand il aperçut le scientifique derrière lui, il finit de bander le bras du blessé, qui le remercia gentiment de son geste, avant de laissés les deux compères seuls.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous McKay ?

- Le Docteur Sevin était-elle venue vous voir ?

- Me voir ?

- Oui, pour se faire examiner !

Carson se demanda bien pourquoi Rodney tenait à savoir cela.

- Peut-être…

- Carson ! insista Rodney

Beckett voyait bien qu'il exaspérait McKay. Et cela le faisait rire. Décidément, Rodney ne devait vraiment pas être doué avec les femmes pour venir se renseigner à la sauvette.

- Elle va très bien Rodney, ajouta-t-il.

- Ah…

Le Docteur McKay le regarda, attendant une quelconque information supplémentaire mais rien ne vint. Beckett rangeait tranquillement son matériel. Quand il se rendit compte que Rodney n'avait pas bougé, il demanda :

- Vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

- Non… je… je voulais savoir comment elle se portait c'est tout…

- Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement ?

McKay se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle se dirigeait vers la base, pour voir Weir. Vous savez, pour l'expérience sur les Wraiths…

Carson s'arrêta et se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Lui qui avait promis à Elsa de n'en parler à personne.

- Sur les Wraiths ? demanda McKay, intrigué. Que voulez-vous dire ?

Beckett se mit à balbutier.

- Rien. Rien du tout… Je… je suis très occupé Docteur alors si vous pouviez me laisser seul…

Il voulut sortir mais McKay le rattrapa par la manche.

- Beckett !

Malheureusement pour lui, Carson ne se lassa par faire comme à son habitude. Il réussit à dégager son bras de l'emprise et sortit du labo, sans un mot.

* * *

Matthew avait de nouveau revêtit son uniforme. Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais il se sentait plus sur de lui ainsi. Malgré tout, il espérait ne pas avoir à croiser son frère dans les couloirs. Et encore moins Teyla. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? « Excusez-moi », « Pardonnez-moi » ? Non, elle méritait mieux que cela…

Il se sentait étrangement bizarre. Une seule journée avait suffie à le changer. Il avait osé, il avait bien chuté d'ailleurs. Il avait même réussi à dire ce qu'il pensait à son frère. Et il avait encore dû mal à en revenir. Matt s'arrêta quelque instant et se colla contre le mur. Est-ce que cela allait vraiment changer quelque chose à l'avenir ? Ou bien tout ceci ne se passait que dans sa tête ? Il avait parlé à John, et il en était sorti vivant. Il avait même eu le dernier mot…

Matthew se laissa glisser contre la paroi. Il se surprit à penser que si les Wraiths réattaquaient la cité maintenant, il se ferait tuer sans aucun problème ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était suivi. L'ombre se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Elle se tenait juste derrière lui quand il sentit une présence étrangère. Il voulut se retourner mais une main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche, l'immobilisant.

- Suivez-moi sans parler Sergent.

- Elsa ?

La jeune femme l'entraîna un peu plus loin, vérifia que personne ne les observait puis plongea son regard dans celui de Matt.

- Une mission spéciale classée top secret, ça vous intéresse ?


	14. Conversation

John ne cessait de réfléchir aux derniers mots que lui avait dit son frère. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait embrasser Teyla par contre il était très heureux qu'elle l'ai repoussé. Mais l'avait elle vraiment repoussé parce qu'elle l'aimait lui ? Ça il en doutait, Teyla ne l'aimait pas sinon il s'en serait rendu compte. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Bien sur il pouvait toujours lui demander mais si elle ne l'aimait pas il prenait le risque de se rendre ridicule mais surtout de perdre son amitié. Après ils n'oseraient plus se parler, ils seraient gênaient dés qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la même pièce et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. « Il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien. C'est mieux ainsi, pensa-t-il, enfin… je crois. ».

* * *

Teyla se dirigeait vers la salle de sport car elle avait bien besoin de se défouler et elle espérait aussi y voir John. C'était indéniable, elle l'aimait et elle avait très envie de le voir. En arrivant elle fut ravie de voir que John était là, se défoulant sur une sorte de punching-ball.

- Major. Si vous continuez comme ça il n'y aura bientôt plus de punching-ball !

En entendant sa voix John se retourna brusquement.

- Teyla ! Que faites vous là ?

- Eh bien comme vous major. Je viens me défouler. Etes vous tenté par un combat ?

- Avec plaisir !

Ils se mirent en position de combat l'un en face de l'autre avec leur bâton à la main. Ils se défiaient l'un l'autre du regard. La détermination pouvait se lire dans leur regards. Le combat commença. Même si Teyla gardait une légère supériorité, John lui donnait du fil à retorde pour une fois. Il esquivait beaucoup de ses coups et en donnait autant que Teyla esquivait également, avec beaucoup d'agilité. Aucun des deux ne prenaient réellement le dessus. Au bout de dix minutes de combat intense ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de déclarer match nul et de se reposer. Teyla était légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à mettre John a terre, pour une fois elle ne l'aurait pas aidé à se relever mais en aurait plutôt profité.

- Eh bien major, vous étiez en forme aujourd'hui !

- Mais vous aussi Teyla ! … Non, en fait vous êtes toujours en forme, c'est moi qui exceptionnellement suis en forme.  
Teyla rit à cette remarque car il est vrai que c'était la première fois que John restait debout pendant tout le combat. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. En regardant Teyla, John se rappela ce que lui avait dit son frère « Je l'ai embrassais… » « Elle m'a repoussée… ». A ce moment ses bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée. Il devait savoir si elle aimait Matt.

- Teyla ? euh mm…Matt m'a raconté…ce qui s'est passé…entre vous.

- Ah ! Ce fut tout ce que Teyla trouva à répondre. Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'ignore mais puisque Matt lui avait dit elle allait devoir faire avec. Et alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez repoussé et comme c'est mon frère je…enfin j'aimerais savoir pourquoi !

- Parce que je l'aime beaucoup trop pour le faire souffrir.

John n'en revenait pas son frère c'était trompé, Teyla l'aimait !

- Mais pou…pourquoi le feriez vous souffrir si vous l'aimez.

- Non Major vous n'avez pas compris. Je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir en lui donnant de faux espoirs.

Tout à coup John fut soulagé. Elle ne l'aimait pas ! Mais il ne devait pas trop se réjouir pour autant. Certes elle n'aimait pas Matt mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait lui.

- Au début je croyais l'aimer lui mais je me trompais. Maintenant j'ai compris que ce n'est pas pour lui que mon cœur bat.

En disant ça, Teyla regardait John intensément essayant de lire dans ses yeux, d'y découvrir le moindre petit signe qui lui montrerait que lui aussi l'aimait. Mais John gardait un visage fermait et ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Les derniers mots de Teyla l'avaient secoué. Elle aimait bien quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas Matt. « Qui alors ? se demanda-t-il » Au bout de quelques instants, Teyla se résigna, il ne l'aimait pas sinon il aurait réagit. Elle baissa les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes, puis ramassa ses affaires et partit rapidement. John était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut que Teyla était partie qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. A ce moment là, il se leva comme un zombie et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

En chemin il croisa Mckay. Celui-ci le salua gaiement et s'apprêter à engager la conversation lorsqu'il se rendit de l'état de John.

- Major ! Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il commençant à être inquiet du peu de réaction du Major, qui c'était tout de même arrêter lorsque Rodney en avait fait de même.

Voyant que le Major ne réagissait toujours pas, il le prit par les épaules et le secoua d'abord légèrement puis plus fortement pour arriver à le faire émerger et aussi parce qu'il trouva ça très amusant. Pour une fois il avait une sorte d'avantage sur le Major alors autant en profiter pour se venger de toute les fois où le Major Sheppard l'avait embêté.

- Mais arrêter de me secouer comme un poirier Mckay !

- Désolé mais vous ne réagissiez pas alors je commençais à me poser des questions sur votre état de santé mental.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me poser des questions sur le votre !

- Mais moi je ne me ballade pas comme un mort vivant dans la cité !

- Je pensais à quelques choses c'est tout !

- Eh bien ! Ca devait être rudement intéressant ce à quoi vous pensiez. Ou peut-être devrai-je dire à qui vous pensiez ?

- Ne dites pas de sottise Rodney !

- Voyez-vous je crois que je n'ai jamais dit quelque chose de plus intelligent, ce qui, me connaissant, et pourtant difficile à croire !

Rodney parti sourire d'avoir réussi à piéger John. Celui-ci était resté sans voix devant la perspicacité de

Mckay. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à ça de toute manière ? Nier n'aurait servi à rien, Mckay est beaucoup trop têtu ! Sur ce John repris son chemin en direction de sa chambre.


	15. Une mission périlleuse

De leur côté, le sergent Matthew Sheppard et le Docteur Sevin descendaient un à un, avec la plus grande discrétion, les niveaux inférieurs de la cité. La veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs, Matt avait accepté sans réfléchir la proposition d'Elsa. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de ces affreuses bestioles… il commençait à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Le docteur Sevin marchait sans parler. Ils arrivèrent à une porte, gardé par deux soldats. Elsa sortit un bade de sa poche, les deux hommes la saluèrent et la laissèrent rentrer. Mais lorsque Matt passa près d'eux, ils le regardèrent de haut. L'un d'eux le stoppa même dans sa progression.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais sans autorisation…

- Il est avec moi, expliqua Elsa.

Les deux hommes se turent. Matthew put enfin passer. Il se rapprocha d'Elsa.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on a le droit d'être là ?

- Faites-moi confiance Matt…

Elle s'arrêta net. Matt en fit de même. Sous leurs yeux, les deux Wraiths faisant les quatre cents pas, chacun enfermé dans sa propre cellule. Tandis que Matt s'approcha pour les observer, Elsa s'accroupit et ouvrit sa mallette. Celle-ci contenait un nombre impressionnant de seringues et de divers tranquillisant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire exactement ? lui demanda-t-il

- Je veux prélever des cellules.

- Mais le docteur Carson n'a pas déjà fait cela ?

- Si… mais je veux des cellules fraîches sergent. Provenant d'individus en parfaite santé. Une fois ceci fait, je n'aurais plus qu'à mettre au point un sérum pouvait passé un travers leur barrière immunitaire. Enfin, quand je dis un sérum… Disons plutôt que cela ressemblera à une mini explosion nucléaire ! C'est plus parlant pour vous non ?

- Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment pour rentrer là-dedans sans vous faire tuer ? ironisa-t-il.

- Mais vous êtes là pour ça mon cher…

Matthew regrettait sérieusement d'être venu tout d'un coup. Cette fille était complètement givrée !

- Je n'entre pas là-dedans, je vous préviens tout de suite…

- Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre et couvrir mes arrières !

Contre l'un des murs de la pièce reposait une de ces armes Wraiths, qui permettent l'immobilisation de la cible. Elsa s'en empara. Puis, elle le plaça sur son épaule, et fit signe au Sergent d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Matt s'exécuta. À peine eut-il ouvrit la cellule qu'un éclair blanc vint toucher la créature, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Pour être bien certaine qu'elle ne courait aucun danger, Elsa réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le Wraith s'immobilise totalement sur le sol de sa cellule.

- Venez sergent…

Elle posa l'arme et s'empara de plusieurs seringues. Elle entra dans la cellule, s'installa près de l'affreuse bestiole et commença ses prélèvements. Matthew trouvait tout cela beaucoup trop simple. Quelque chose clochait, il en était persuadé. Il leva les yeux et vit l'autre créature le regarder, le sourire aux lèvres. Instinctivement, Matt caressa du bout des doigts son revolver. Il avait bien son P-90 à la main mais bizarrement, savoir que son équipement personnel était à porté de sa main le rassurait.  
De temps en temps, Elsa se retournait vers lui, avant de se remettre au travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait rempli tous ces flacons. Elle sortit de sa poche un cutter, prit dans son autre main les doigts du Wraith et lui coupa un tissu de peau. Matt vit la créature bouger lors de l'incision.

- Calmez-vous sergent, j'ai presque fini. Vous êtes drôlement nerveux !

Matt croisa de nouveau le regard de l'autre prisonnier.

- Le dîner est servi… semblait-il chuchoter

Matthew regarda Elsa, elle rangea son matériel soigneusement. Le Wraith était toujours allongé sur le sol.

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Matt

- Entendu quoi ?

Au même moment, le Wraith ouvrit un œil et attrapa le docteur par la gorge. Elle voulut se débattre mais l'emprise de la bête l'empêchait presque de respirer. Matt arma son P-90 mais la créature lâche brusquement Elsa, qui tomba au sol et se précipita sur le sergent. Sans qu'il est eut le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, le Wratih fit valser son arme, qui lui échappa des mains. Puis, Matt sentit la frappa de la créature contre sa joue. Il se retrouva projeté contre les barreaux de la cellule. Elsa tentait de retrouver sa respiration. Elle essayait de se répéter calmement qu'elle n'allait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Elle regarda autour d'elle… Quelle mauvaise idée d'avoir laissé l'immobilisateur hors de la cellule ! Elle voulut se déplacer mais le Wraith la vit. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer au sergent, visiblement sonné, il décida de revenir vers la jeune femme.

- Vous n'êtes que de pauvres créatures, vous autres. Vous pensiez réellement parvenir à vos fins ? Nous sommes les plus forts, nous l'avons toujours été…

Alors que la créature brandissait son horrible main au dessus d'Elsa, une détonation retentit. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. La jeune femme vit le Wraith s'arrêter dans son élan. Lorsque le corps de la créature se laissa tomber sur elle, Elsa vit Matthew, toujours affalé contre la cellule, son revolver à la main. Elle se dégagea rapidement et s'approcha de lui

- Vous l'avez tué ?

- J'aimerai… mais il y a de fortes chances que non malheureusement.

Elle l'aida à sortir de la cellule, malgré son cou qui lui faisait horriblement mal. L'autre Wraith, qui les observait toujours, se mit à ricaner. Matthew le défia du regard. Elsa commençait à l'ausculter quand elle le vit essayer de se relever.

- Non sergent, je vous interdis de bouger.

- La cellule… il faut la refermer…

Elsa acquiesça et se leva. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand une nouvelle rafale de détonation se fit entendre. C'était Matt qui venait de vider le reste de son chargeur sur le Wraith, toujours au sol. Il avait profité qu'Elsa le quitte pour se relever. Exaspéré par le comportement de l'autre prisonnier, il voulait véritablement tuer le Wraith. Ses dernières paroles furent d'ailleurs pour le prisonnier restant.

- La prochaine fois, ce sera ton tour mon coco… Et crois-moi, je ne te raterais pas...

Et le sergent Sheppard s'évanouit…

* * *

- Il se réveille !

Matthew distingua faiblement une voix autour de lui. Doucement, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Mais personne n'était près de lui. Il remarqua que la porte de la chambre était restée grande ouverte. Il examina rapidement l'endroit où il était. Apparemment, il avait atterri dans les quartiers hospitaliers d'Atlantis. Son regard se perdit sur les tuyaux qui s'entremêlaient près de lui.

Une douleur vive se fit resentir sur son épaule. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Sa vue devint floue. Le sergent Sheppard ne résista... Il se rendormir quand l'équipe médicale entra dans sa chambre.


	16. Divergence d'opinion

Plus loin, dans la salle de contrôle de la cité, le ton était légèrement monté.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il est incompétent, je dis qu'il est immature, irréfléchi et totalement givré !

- Dites plutôt que cela vous arrangerait si c'était le cas…

Elizabeth essayait de soutenir le regard du scientifique, qui ne su quoi répondre.

- Mais je veux bien reconnaître que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

McKay s'assit près d'elle.

- Ah ça ! Pour une mauvaise idée… quel imbécile oui ! Faut être frappé pour vouloir se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

- Rodney…

- Quoi ?

- C'était… c'était mon idée…

Il resta complètement coi.

- Enfin… une idée du docteur Sevin pour être précise. Mais je lui avais donné mon accord.

- Mon Dieu Elizabeth, si vous aussi vous êtes touchée maintenant…

Elle lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête enfin ? Moi qui croyait que c'était une jeune femme intelligente !

- Elle cherchait un moyen de nous sauver Rodney…

- Et le petit Sheppard ? Il voulait sauver le monde lui aussi ?

- Je… je ne voulais pas qu'elle y aille seule. Elle aurait pu se faire attaquer.

- Oui, on voit le résultat !

Exaspérée, Elisabeth se leva.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne à la fin ?

- Ils ont failli se faire tuer !

- Et depuis quand vous faites dans la compassion McKay ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle enchaîna :

- Moi je vais vous dire le véritable problème. Vous n'avez pas été prévenu de cette action, et c'est cela qui

vous gêne. Qu'on puisse agir sans vous…

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout…

- Le docteur Sevin est certainement l'une des personnes les plus brillantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et je lui fais parfaitement confiance. Elle sait se débrouiller sans vous !

McKay ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle pensait qu'il avait un orgueil démesuré ? Très bien, autant le mettre en application.

- Je crois que nous avons fini…

- Où allez-vous ?

- Me terrer, dans mon trou. Seul.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte du bureau.

- Et j'attendrais que vous veniez me supplier, vous et votre petite protégée, de vous aider à sauvez ces pauvres petits êtres qui peuplent cette galaxie Docteur Weir !

* * *

Matthew ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, de l'heure, et encore moins de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était cette douleur qui lui transperçait l'épaule. Sauf qu'au même moment, il sentit quelque chose de doux effleurer son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Elsa, en train de s'affairer sur sa blessure… enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensa. Qu'il devait être blessé.

- Ce n'est rien. Carson vous a recousu dès que vous êtes arrivé ici. Je ne fais que vous passez une pommade… histoire que cela n'enfle pas trop !

Matthew lui sourit. Elle en fit de même.

- Je suis là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il

- A peine sept jours…

- Tant que ça ?

- Vous êtes resté inconscient trois jours. Le reste… vous vous reposiez j'imagine.

- Et vous ?

- Est-ce que je me suis reposée ?

- Non… vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Quelques heures… avoua-t-elle

Matt soupira. Elle était donc restée le veiller. Il mourait d'envie de lui demande pourquoi mais il préféra s'abstenir. Les doigts de la jeune femme chatouillaient sa peau. Il voulut croiser son regard mais elle se détourna.  
- Carson a dit que vous pourriez sortir demain. Mais qu'il faudrait attendre quelques jours avant de retourner sur le terrain…

- Elsa ?

- Oui ?

- Le prélèvement… il vous a servi ?

Le Docteur Sevin reposa son tube de crème, pris ce petit air réfléchi qui la rendait si jolie et répondit :

- Oui, je crois.

- Racontez…

- En fait, c'est assez compliqué…

- J'ai risqué ma vie pour votre… « truc », alors peut importe si j'ai les bases nécessaires pour comprendre… expliquez-moi clairement.

- Très bien. J'ai passé ces derniers jours sur mon projet. J'ai examiné les cellules prélevées. J'ai tenté toutes sortes d'expériences. Et j'ai fini par trouver quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- L'électricité. À forte dose, les cellules des Wraiths peuvent recevoir une décharge suffisante pour les neutraliser. Une sorte d'électrocution si vous voulez…

- Waouh, quelle belle façon de tuer ces affreuses bestioles ! plaisanta-t-il

- Oui, comme vous dites…

- J'ai donc mis au point un appareil capable de créer un champ électrique assez puissant pour détruire un grand nombre de cellules. Et sans cellules vivantes…

- Plus de Wraiths !

Matt pensait qu'elle aurait dû sauter de joie. Or, c'était long d'être le cas.

- Y'a un problème ?

- Il faut des conditions bien particulières.

- Lesquelles ?

- Et bien… il faut que les cellules soient en activité.

- En activité ? Vous voulez dire que…

- La créature doit se nourrir pour que cela marche, expliqua-t-elle. Sans ça, seulement une infime partie de son système sera touché. Autant dire que cela serait totalement inutile.

- Mince.

- Oui comme vous dites…

- Mais, il n'y a pas un autre moyen.

- J'y travaille. J'ai bien sûr pensé utiliser des cellules humaines, afin d'obliger le Wraith a passer en « mode de nutrition » mais… c'est risqué… pour le porteur de l'arme je veux dire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Travailler. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de minimiser les risques.

Matthew posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous y arriverez ! Je serais même prêt à vous servir de cobaye si vous avez besoin.

- Sergent…

- Matthew !

- Matt.

- Oui, aussi !

Ils se mirent à rire. La main de Matt quitta celle d'Elsa et vint doucement caresser le visage de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent en silence, tentant de découvrir ce que l'autre pensait en cet instant. Matthew se rapprocha d'Elsa mais ce fut elle qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa une seconde. Il répondit à son baiser en la faisant basculer avec lui sur le lit...


	17. Confidence pour confidence

Un peu plus tard dans la journée John alla voir son frère à l'infirmerie mais au moment où il allait entrer, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Elsa.

- Major ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Euh…bien merci. Je venais voir Matt.

- Vous devriez revenir plus tard. Il vient juste de s'endormir.

- Ah…bon alors je repasserais.

Alors que John allait partir Elsa lui attrapa le bras.

- Major…vous prenez un café avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
John était très étonné par sa demande. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec elle sauf pour le travaille alors pourquoi voulait-elle prendre un café avec lui ?

- Oui…avec plaisir.

Elsa lâcha le bras de John et ils partirent tous les deux, en discutant, vers la cafétéria.

Pendant environ un quart d'heure ils discutèrent de tout un tas de chose futile, mais au bout d'un moment la discussion dévia sur leur vie privée et aussi sur le fait qu'être sur Atlantis n'aidait pas à en avoir une.  
- Mais si je vous jure ! J'allais me marier avec un pauvre crétin qui me trompait depuis qu'on s'était rencontré.

Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a décidé à venir sur Atlantis.

- Vous n'aviez rien d'autre qui vous retenez sur Terre ?

- Non absolument rien. Mes parents sont décédés il y a quelques années déjà et je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs.

Et vous qu'est-ce quoi vous a poussé à partir ?

- L'aventure, le risque, la découverte d'un nouveau monde et puis j'étais indispensable !

Ils rigolèrent quelques instant ensemble puis John repris son sérieux et voyant ça Elsa fit de même. Son regard était devenu triste, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je n'avais personne qui me retenait sur Terre. C'est pour ça que je suis parti …et je ne le regrette absolument pas, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elsa le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait bien une petite idée de ce qui réconfortait John dans son choix de venir sur Atlantis.

- Je suis sur que Teyla n'y est pas étrangère. Je me trompe ?

John la regarda surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais voir Elsa sourire le rassura.

- Non, répondit-il souriant également, vous avez raison.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas avec elle ?

- Comment pouvez vous savoir que je ne suis pas avec elle ?

- J'ai mes sources, dit-elle malicieusement, mais surtout j'ai vu comment vous vous comportiez tous les deux et ce n'est absolument comme deux personnes qui sortent ensemble. Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensemble ?

John baissa la tête. Si elle avait vu que lui aimait Teyla pourquoi n'avait elle pas vu que ce n'était pas réciproque ?

- Parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas tout simplement, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide major Sheppard !

John releva brusquement la tête. Il fixa bêtement Elsa, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Quoi ? fut tout ce que John trouva à dire, mais le son ressemblait plus à un coassement qu'à un mot.

Elsa éclata de rire devant l'air hébété de John.

- Mais oui ça crève les yeux que Teyla vous aime !

- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

- Moi je vous dit que si. Et de tout manière que risquez-vous à lui demander ? La vie est bien trop courte pour être gâchée.

John ne répondit rien. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Elsa avait entièrement raison mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait peur. Pourtant il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour aborder les filles, il n'avait jamais était très timide. Alors pourquoi cette fois serait différente ?…parce qu'il l'aimait tout simplement. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé une femme et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Si elle, elle ne l'aimait pas alors jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Comme le Major Sheppard restait silencieux, Elsa ajouta :

- Regardez votre frère ! Il a eu beaucoup de chance hier. …J'ai eu très peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas.

La dernière phrase d'Elsa fit sortir John de ses pensées.

- Très peur ?

- Bien sur, c'est moi qui l'ai mis en danger en lui demandant de m'accompagner !

- évidemment mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous aussi vous devriez appliquer les conseils que vous donnez.

John regarda Elsa dans les yeux quelques secondes comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire puis il se leva.

- Bien je vais aller voir mon frère maintenant. Il a assez dormit pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en rigolant.

Puis reprenant un air sérieux il ajouta,

- Merci pour tout Elsa. J'ai été ravie de discuter avec vous.

- Moi de même John.

Après un dernier au revoir, John partit en direction de l'infirmerie tandis qu'Elsa partit dans son laboratoire afin de continuer ses expériences.

* * *

Quand John arriva à l'infirmerie son frère dormait toujours. Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté. Quand il avait appris que Matt avait été blessé par un Wraith et que maintenant il était inconscient, il avait eu très peur pour lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais montrés à son frère à quel point il l'aimait. Et si par malheur Matt ne s'en était pas sorti, John s'en serait voulu tout sa vie de ne pas s'être réconcilié avec lui mais maintenant qu'il se tenait à côté de son frère, il était très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais très bien su exprimer ses sentiments. Cependant il n'eu pas le temps de s'apitoyer d'avantage sur son sort car Matt ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait mais il réussi tout de même à distinguer une forme à côté de son lit sans arriver à déterminer qui c'était.

- Elsa ? C'est toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Non frérot ce n'est pas ta très chère Elsa, dit-il avec une légère pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Ah Johnny ! C'est toi. Je me demandais justement quand tu viendrais me faire la morale.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, dit-il déçu que son frère ne puisse pas imaginer qu'il vienne juste le voir pour avoir des nouvelles de lui.

- Ah ! …Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il de façon suspicieuse.

A présent Matt s'était habitué à la lumière, il tourna sa tête vers son frère et le regarda dans les yeux. Il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et regretta aussitôt la manière dont il venait de parler à John.

Cependant il n'en dit rien et attendit que son frère réponde à sa question.

- Eh bien… Tu sais Matt j'ai eu très peur quand j'ai appris que tu était blessé et…j'ai pris conscience qu'il pouvait à tout moment t'arriver quelque chose de fatal et je ne veux pas que la dernière chose que l'on ai faite ensemble ce soit se disputer. Alors… je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait ou même que je ferais qui pourrait te blesser.

John avait dit tout ça d'une voix hésitante mais très sincère et Matthew en était très touché. Il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que ça lui avait demandé un effort considérable pour lui dire tout ça.  
- John, tu es mon frère alors même si on se dispute de temps en temps, (John le regarda étonné), bon d'accord à chaque fois qu'on se parle, je te pardonnes toujours parfois plus difficilement et avec plus de temps …mais toujours.  
Les deux frère se souriaient aussi content l'un que l'autre de s'être réconcilié pour de bon. John se leva et serra son frère dans ses bras quelques instants. Une fois rassit sur la chaise à côté du lit de Matt, John regarda son frère malicieusement en souriant.

- Alors, ça avance avec Elsa ?

- Comment ça « ça avance » ? Je l'ai aidé à faire ses prélèvements et ça s'arrête là ! répondit-il en essayant de paraître outré.

- Mais oui c'est ça ! J'ai parlé avec elle tout à l'heure et elle n'avait pas l'air de te considérer comme un simple garde du corps ou alors un garde du corps très rapproché !

Matt fronçait les sourcils, il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi des insinuations de son frère. Celui-ci, au contraire, était au bord du fou rire et très fière de son coup ! Matt allait répliquer quand l'alarme de la cité se mit en route. Puis quelques secondes plus tard la cité se mit à trembler. Les deux hommes se regardèrent étonnés et l'inquiétude commençait à les envahir. Soudain la voix du Dr Weir s'éleva des hauts parleurs et résonna dans toute la cité.

« Je vous demande toute votre attention. Trois vaisseaux ruche Wraiths viennent d'arriver au dessus de la cité et commence à nous attaquer. Par conséquent toute les activités en cour son suspendues et je demande l'évacuation immédiate de la cité sur le site alpha. Et je veux que les entrés conduisant à la salle de la porte et à la salle de commande soit sécurisé par les militaires. Terminé »

Dés que le message fut terminé John se leva et sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard il réapparu à la porte.

- Matt surtout promet moi de ne rien faire d'insensé. Le Dr Beckett va s'occuper de toi et te faire passer la porte. Moi je te retrouverais après. C'est d'accord ?

- A vos ordres major ! Répondit-il en rigolant. Mais sous le regard meurtrier de son frère, qui lui ne rigolait pas du tout, il préféra reprendre son sérieux. Je te le promets frérot !

- Bien alors à tout à l'heure !


	18. Les opposés s'attirent

Cette fois John partit pour de bon vers la salle de contrôle. C'était le branle-bas de combat, tout le monde s'activé dans tout les sens et John eu un mal fou à rejoindre, sans se faire écraser, Elisabeth, Teyla et Rodney qui discutaient tous les trois du déroulement de l'évacuation.

- Dr Weir que se passe-t-il ? demanda John aussitôt arrivé.

- Trois vaisseaux ruches sont en orbite au dessus de la cité. Il ont déjà endommagé plusieurs partie de la cité. Nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver un moyen de défense alors je préfère faire évacuer la cité.

- On partira avec le cristal qui permet d'accéder d'ouvrir un vortex vers la Terre au cas où les Wraiths arriveraient à prendre la cité et cela nous permettra aussi de garder une chance de retourner sur Terre, ajouta Rodney à sa manière pessimiste habituel.

- Bien, répondit John. En arrivant j'ai vérifier que toutes les entrées étaient sécurisées et c'est le cas alors je pense que maintenant le mieux serait de faire un tour dans la cité pour vérifier que tous le monde à évacuer.

- Bien alors allez-y avec Teyla, ordonna Elisabeth. Quand nous seront sur que la cité a été entièrement évacuée nous partirons aussi.

Aussitôt Teyla et John partirent patrouiller dans la cité sans pour autant trop s'éloigner de la salle de la porte. Ils ne savaient dans combien de temps les Wraiths décideraient d'envahir la cité. Ils avaient donc intérêt à être prêt de la porte pour ne pas se retrouver coincé. Pendant ce temps les Dr Mckay et Weir s'occupaient de l'évacuation des premières personnes arrivées dans la salle. Il y en avait déjà beaucoup car à l'annonce de l'arrivée des Wraiths personne n'avait traîné. Rodney se dirigeait vers la console pour ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un hurler.

- Alors vous l'ouvrez cette porte où vous attendez que les Wraiths arrivent ?

Il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître la voix du Dr Kavanagh qui se tenait devant la porte, en tête de tous le reste du personnel. Rodney s'était arrêté dans sa démarche mais le Dr Weir, qui avait tout entendu, lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte, puis elle s'avança sur le petit balcon qui donnait sur la salle de la porte.

- Dr Kavanagh ! Venez en salle de contrôle immédiatement, dit-elle fermement.

- Il en est HORS DE QUESTION. Dés que la porte s'ouvre je pars sur le site Alpha.

- Et moi je vous conseille de venir parce que si vous allez sur le site Alpha une menace tout autre que les Wraiths mais tout aussi terrifiante vous attend. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

La voix d'Elisabeth tremblait sous la colère. Tout le monde s'était figé sur place en entendant Elisabeth crier, et à présent tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et sur le Dr Kavanagh pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci fulminait mais n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle devant tous ses collègues, ainsi il décida de monter voir le Dr Weir. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là ce qui rappela à l'ordre tous les esprits qui pour le moment suivaient l'altercation entre Weir et Kavanagh. Un premier flot de scientifique passa la porte suivi de quelques militaires qui devaient assurer la viabilité du site Alpha. Pendant ce temps Elisabeth et le Dr Kavanagh étaient entrés dans le bureau de cette dernière.

- Dr Kavanagh, j'apprécierais qu'à l'avenir vous ne discutiez pas mes ordres, cria-t-elle toujours sous la colère de leur précédente altercation.

- Je n'obéirais jamais à une femme aussi inconsciente et bornée que vous, lui cracha-t-il à la figure alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose ? Je fais ce que je crois le mieux pour le sécurité des hommes et femmes qui sont sous mon commandement alors si vous n'êtes pas content vous n'avez qu'à partir, répliqua-t-elle aussi violemment.

A présent leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tout deux se défiait du regard quand tout à coup, sans qu'ils rien préméditaient, Weir et Kavanagh comblèrent le peu d'espace qui les séparaient et s'embrassèrent passionnément. La colère que tout deux avait emmagasinait disparu en à peine une seconde pour laissa place à leur désire. Mais au bout de quelques minutes Elisabeth prit conscience de se qu'elle faisait et repoussa brusquement Kavanagh.

- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Elisabeth se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait le plus prés d'elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Aucun des deux n'osait se regardait plus par peur de recommençait que par honte. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes le Dr Kavanagh s'approcha d'Elisabeth et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Elisabeth, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je vous aime ! cria-t-il

- Mais taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache !

Elle n'en revenait pas. Kavanagh lui dit qu'il l'aime et la première chose qu'elle trouve à dire c'est « taisez-vous ». « Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi, pensa-t-elle ». Elle croisa le regard de Kavanagh, qui était toujours à genoux devant elle, et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi elle eu de nouveau une irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent en moins de deux secondes tous les deux par terre allongé l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, le Dr Weir et le Dr Kavanagh ressortirent du bureau. Rodney, qui attendait de voir ressortir Kavanagh à genoux pour rigoler cinq minutes, fut très surpris de les voir rire ensemble. Kavanagh n'avait pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un de traumatisé ni même en colère. Il semblait plutôt heureux compte tenu de l'attaque imminente des Wraiths. Lui et le Dr Weir se dirigèrent vers Rodney qui les regardait bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau.

- Eh bien Rodney ! Vous voulez gober les mouches, lui dit Cavanagh en rigolant alors que lui et Elisabeth arrivaient à sa hauteur.

Aussitôt Rodney referma sa bouche mais ne cessa pas pour autant de les observer. « J'ai raté un épisode, se demanda-il » lorsqu'il entendit Cavanagh dire qu'il partirait en dernier avec le Dr Weir. Cependant il jugea préférable d'éclaircir se mystère plus tard et de se remettre au travail pour évacuer la cité.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le Dr Beckett aidé de quelques infirmière et militaires s'efforçait de faire évacuer les patients et d'emmener le plus d'équipement médical possible. Matthew était, comme il l'avait demandé, le dernier à être évacué. Les infirmières et les soldats portaient les mallettes contenant l'équipement médical tandis que Carson, par mesure de précaution, soutenait Matt pour qu'il marche. Celui-ci avait eu beau protester et dire qu'il se sentait parfaitement capable de marcher tout seul, le Dr Beckett n'avait pas cédé. Cinq minutes plus tard ils atteignirent la salle de la porte. Matt parcouru du regard toute la salle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Elsa mais il ne la vit nulle part.

- Dr Beckett, pourriez-vous me lâcher que j'aille parler au Dr Weir ?

- Pourquoi voulez vous lui parler ? On va partir dans deux minutes.

- Je vous promets que je suis de retour pour partir.

Finalement Carson le lâcha et Matt se rendit aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait voir le Dr Weir.

- Dr Weir ? Est-ce que vous avez vu le Dr Sevin ? Est-ce qu'elle a déjà passé a porte ?

- Non je ne crois pas. Mais elle ne devr…

Elisabeth n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Matthew partait déjà en courant en direction du labo d'Elsa.


	19. Dernière patrouille

- Major Sheppard ?

John se retourna et vit le Colonel Castel, entouré de deux de ses hommes.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Nous allons vérifier que tout le monde s'est bien dirigé vers ici Colonel. Je tiens à m'assurer que personne ne restera derrière nous… répondit-il

- Bonne initiative Major ! Je vais vous prêtez quelques hommes pour…

- Inutile de faire courir de risques à vos hommes Colonel.

- Si le major et moi-même avons besoin de votre aide, nous vous le ferons savoir… ajouta Teyla.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, partageons-nous la tâche. Je vais partir dans l'aile est.

- Et nous prendrons l'aile ouest.

- Bonne chance Major…

* * *

Un peu plus bas, dans les couloirs de la cité, Matthew se déplaçait tant bien que mal. Il arriva finalement devant le laboratoire. Mais lorsqu'il y pénétra, il n'y trouva personne.

- Où peut-elle bien être ?

L'alarme continuait de lui hurler dans les oreilles. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était encore faible. Matt prit appuie sur le mur et respira profondément. Sous ses mains, il sentait la cité vibrée. Dehors, l'attaque devait faire rage. Il avait entendu les Jumpers partir quelques minutes plutôt. Il se demanda si John faisait parti du convoi. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et vit deux énormes vaisseaux ruches. Ils tiraient des rafales en direction de la cité. Matthew ne supportait pas d'être là, sans rien faire. Il savait qu'à l'heure actuelle, la plus part des habitants de la cité franchissait la porte des Etoiles. Bientôt, plus personne ne serait là. Et il n'était pas de taille à affronter ça tout seul…

Il se ressaisit et quitta la fenêtre. Au même moment, son bras heurta un objet métallique, en suspension sur la table. Matt se pencha pour le ramasser. Il observa l'objet quelques minutes et s'aperçu qu'il ressemblait étrangement aux armes des Wraiths.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer…

Matthew se retourna et vit Elsa à la porte. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- C'était ça votre projet ? demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça.

- Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de mener à terme mes recherches.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, sans bouger. Puis, Matt caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas grave Elsa…

- Je sais. Mais j'aurai tellement voulu sauver tout ça…

Matt la serra dans ses bras. Mais Elsa coupa court à leur étreinte.

- Il faut qu'on parte. Maintenant.

Elle se détacha de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Allons-y Matt ! Le temps presse.

- Attends…

Il s'empara d'une corde et l'attacha à l'arme de manière à pouvoir la porter comme un arc sur son dos. Elsa s'impatienta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je sauve ton travail bébé… répondit-il en un sourire.

* * *

Dans l'aile ouest de la cité, le Major Sheppard et Teyla passaient au crible les derniers quartiers, susceptibles d'abriter encore des hommes. Mais tout le monde avait visiblement évacué.

- Nous devrions peut-être regagner la porte Major !

John regarda l'Athosienne et lui répondit positivement de la tête. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le Colonel, ils ne s'étaient que très peu adressés la parole.

Parce qu'elle avait trop peur d'en dire trop et de trahir ses sentiments.

Parce qu'il craignait de ne plus pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qui les entouraient s'il commençait à penser à elle.

Ils reprirent la direction de la base. Au même moment, une violente secousse fit littéralement trembler la cité. Ceux qui s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte se retenaient comme ils le pouvaient pour ne pas tomber. Elizabeth demanda aux militaires d'accélérer le mouvement. Les Wratihs étaient tout simplement en train de mettre en pièce Atlantis. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Peut-être les provoquaient-ils ? Mais ils voulaient la porte pour atteindre la Terre. Elle le savait. Alors ils finiraient par arriver. Ils cherchaient à les empêcher de franchir la porte, tout simplement…

Dans leur couloir, John et Teyla s'étaient collés chacun de leur côté au mur. Le temps que la secousse passe. Puis, tout redevint calme.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda John

- Oui Major…

Il quitta son côté pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va falloir courir si on ne veut pas trop tard pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une autre secousse ébranla de nouveau Atlantis. Il se retrouva projeté contre la jeune femme. Teyla ferma les yeux. Mais John réussit tout de même à amortir son impact à l'aide de ses bras. Puis, il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle, de manière à la protéger, en faisant barrière de son corps. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, que les secousses se calment, mais rien ne changea. La cité tremblait de plus en plus.

On entend des bruits sourds de murs en train de s'écrouler. La cité résistait tant bien que mal à l'attaque mais certains pans étaient plus fragiles que d'autres…

Toujours collés l'un contre l'autre, John releva la tête.

- N'ayez pas peur…

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, John se pencha un peu plus vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, il sentit une vive douleur sur la joue : elle venait de le gifler !

- Mais vous êtes folle !

- Je peux vous retournez le compliment Major ? Vous croyez que c'est le moment adéquat pour ça ?

'Quel crétin' pensa-t-il… 'Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Elsa'

Pourtant, il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéale, certes, mais c'est le seul qu'il avait trouvé !

- Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est effectivement pas le bon moment, je vous l'accorde, mais je refuse de m'excuser !

Il marqua une pause.

- On devrait se remettre en route si on ne veut pas finir là-dessus !

Autour d'eux, la situation continuait d'empirer. Si bien que l'alarme avait totalement stoppée, sans doute les circuits électroniques de la cité étaient-ils endommagés ? John tourna légèrement la tête… La poussière émanait de tous les coins. Les murs s'étaient fissurés. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette vision apocalyptique que malgré son apparente indignation, Teyla n'avait toujours pas repoussé le corps du Major. Les yeux de John croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Sans rien préméditer, elle l'embrassa. Un baiser langoureux et passionné. John y répondit avec la même intensité, tout en laissant sa main remonter le long de la jambe de l'Athosienne, avant de la replier contre sa hanche. Elle se laissa faire. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa gorge, ses lèvres caressant sa peau. Ils étaient enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, ne cherchant plus à comprendre où ils étaient, ni même ce qu'ils faisaient. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien…


	20. Le départ

Devant la porte des étoiles, tout le personnel s'activait. Les derniers civils venaient de franchir la porte. Elizabeth les avait regardés traverser le vortex, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ignorait s'ils reviendraient un jour sur Atlantis… McKay s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est bon Elizabeth, nous les avons tous fait franchir la porte.

Elle lui sourit et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Merci Rodney.

- Je pense que vous devriez…

- Oui. C'est ce que je comptais faire.

Elle respira un grand coup et frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains, demandant l'attention de chacun. Les militaires et scientifiques encore présents sur la base arrêtèrent leur activité pour l'écouter :

- Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs… Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout le travail que vous avez fourni et le courage dont vous avez fait part. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons plus lutter. Vous êtes restés jusqu'au bout. C'est maintenant votre tour… Je ne peux vous promettre que nous pourrons revenir sur Atlantis, mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Et je sais que si nous continuons à travailler tous ensemble, main dans la main, tout sera possible. Encore merci. Je vous retrouverais de l'autre côté…

Liz avait les larmes aux yeux. Rodney s'avança de nouveau vers elle et lui tendit un talkie-walkie.

- Dites aux équipes de revenir… le temps presse…

Elle s'apprêtait à le faire quand Carson les rejoignit, affolé.

- Avez-vous vu le sergent Sheppard ?

Rodney prit un air sérieux.

- Attendez… un petit jeunot à l'arrogance aussi développé que la bêtise ? Non, pas depuis un moment !

- Moi si, répliqua Weir. Il est venu me parler tout à l'heure mais j'avoue que depuis…

- A-t-il passé la porte ? demanda Carson.

Ni Elizabeth, ni Rodney ne surent lui répondre.

- Oh mon Dieu, je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes…

- Calmez-vous Beckett, ce petit à malgré tout de la jugeotte. Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien, dit Rodney.

- Le Major m'a demandé de le surveiller. Quand il va savoir que je l'ai perdu de vue…

Son visage se crispa.

- Il va me tuer !

- Alors là, je vous confirme, vous avez un sérieux problème !

Liz tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Rodney, je vous en prie, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie.

Il essaye de se rattraper.

- Mais peut-être qu'il a tout simplement retrouvé son frère. Essayer de joindre Sheppard, je m'occupe de Castel.

Il s'éloigna de Liz, accompagné de Beckett, toujours terrifié. Elle regarda quelque instant son talkie avant de se décider à appuyer sur le bouton de contact.

- Major Sheppard, ici Elizabeth Weir, répondez.

Aucune réponse.

- Major Sheppard, répondez s'il vous plait.

Toujours rien… le docteur Weir commença à s'impatienter.

- Major ?

* * *

- C'est Elizabeth, répondez !

La main de Sheppard glissa lentement le long de son corps avant de se poser sur sa radio.

- John ?

Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il était calme et serein. Il se sentait tout simplement bien. Son front était collé tout contre celui de Teyla, leur souffle d'entremêlaient dans un silence presque parfait. Ils se regardaient sans oser parler. Elle finit par lui sourire, ce qui ravit John.

- Mais où êtes-vous bon sang ? John ! Répondez !

La voix d'Elizabeth résonnait dans l'appareil. Teyla glissa ses doigts sous ceux du Major et attrapa la radio.

- Ici Teyla…

Le docteur Weir fut soulagée qu'on réponde enfin à son appel. Puis, elle enchaîna :

- Où est le Major Sheppard ?

- Pas très loin, rassurez-vous… mais il ne peut malheureusement pas vous répondre…

- M'entend-il au moins ?

Sheppard se mit à rire de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Teyla posa délicatement sa main sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire.

- Il vous entendra…

- Très bien, dans ce cas, qu'il sache que vous pouvez revenir à la base, tout le personnel a été évacué. Dans quelques minutes, le reste de l'équipe aura franchi la porte. Ne tardez pas…

- Reçu cinq sur cinq, murmura John en se lovant dans le cou de l'Athosienne.

- C'est entendu ! répondit Teyla

- J'ai autre chose à vous demander… est-ce que le sergent Sheppard est avec vous ?

- Matthew ?

En entendant parler de son frère, John s'écarta de Teyla.

- Oui. Le docteur Beckett est très inquiet, il a perdu sa trace il y a quelques temps maintenant et…

Le major Sheppard s'empara de la radio :

- Où est-il dans ce cas ?

Elizabeth fut ravit d'entendre enfin sa voix.

- Ah John, enfin…

- Est-ce qu'il a passé la porte ? la coupa-t-il

- Je ne sais pas. Et personne ne se souvint l'avoir vu.

John sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Il n'a quand même pas pu disparaître !

- Cela ne sert à rien de vous énerver… il ne peut pas être bien loin. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il cherchait le docteur Sevin.

- Je vois…

- Rentrez à la base John. Il va arriver. J'en suis sûre.

- J'aimerai l'être autant que vous Elizabeth. Terminé.

Il passa sa main sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que Matt avait encore pu bien imaginer ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé avoir entendu qu'il ne ferait rien d'irresponsable.

Teyla lui caressa la joue.

- Nous devrions regagner la porte maintenant avant…

Mais elle s'arrêta quand il repoussa sa main et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Il n'est pas question de le laisser derrière moi tu entends ?

- Cela ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à moi. Je n'y suis pour rien !

John respira profondément et tenta de se calmer.

- Oui. Tu… tu as raison, je suis désolé.

Il était sincère, elle le savait. Mais ses yeux le trompaient : il avait peur. Peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son frère. Elle s'approcha de lui, ramassa sa veste, tombée un peu plus tôt sur le sol, et la passa sur ses épaules.

- Si tu vas le chercher, je t'accompagne, dit-elle.

- Teyla…

- Et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, compris ?

Décidément, comment faisait-elle pour toujours avoir le dernier mot sur lui ?

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils prirent les affaires et commencèrent à se diriger vers le labo d'Elsa.

* * *

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth regardait Kavanagh franchir la porte. Il ne voulait pas attendre avec elle. Tant pis ! Elle s'en remettrait. Elle se retourna et vit McKay en train de s'acharner sur un pauvre militaire qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de prendre sur lui la responsabilité de transporter les ordinateurs contenant des fragments de la base de données des Anciens.

- Je veux que vous preniez soin de ceci comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde, criait-il.

- Docteur McKay, je…

- Je ne veux rien savoir sergent…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur son badge

- … sergent Finn ! Si je retrouve de l'autre côté de cette porte ce serait-ce qu'une tout légère égratignure sur ces disques durs, je vous jure que…

- Je serais dans l'obligation de vous faire enfermer avant que vous ne tuiez ce pauvre jeune homme Rodney !

C'était Elizabeth qui était venue calmée les choses. Enfin, calmez Rodney plutôt !

- Allez-y sergent. C'est à votre tour.

- Merci Madame.

Finn ne se fit pas prier et traversa la porte accompagné d'une autre escorte de militaires.

- Attention… souffla Mckay entre ses dents.

- Vous avez joint le colonel ?

- Affirmatif Docteur. Lui et son équipe sont en route. Et pour Sheppard ?

- Je pense qu'ils reviennent également.

- Vous pensez ?

- Non. Ils reviennent. Enfin, vous connaissez John !

- Vous lui avez dit pour Matthew ?

- Lui dire quoi ?

Rodney se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Matt. Il reposa sa question :

- Alors Doc', qu'est-ce que vous deviez dire au major ?


	21. La fin d'un héros

Rodney se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Matt. Il reposa sa question :

- Alors Doc', qu'est-ce que vous deviez dire au major ?

- Moi ? Mais rien, c'est Liz qui… oubliez ça… mais où est-ce que vous étiez ?

Elsa apparut à son tour derrière eux.

- Avec moi Docteur…

- Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien !

Matt et Elsa se sourirent. McKay enchaîna :

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a récupéré le premier spécimen des Sheppard, espérons que le deuxième ne tarde pas !

- John n'est pas là ? demanda Matthew

- Il va arriver, le rassurer Elizabeth. Je vais le prévenir. Passez la porter Matt, dépêchez-vous.

Elle voulut l'aider à traverser mais il la repoussa gentiment.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas Docteur, je préfèrerais attendre ici.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter. Il avait pris sa décision. Elsa lui prit le bras, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi resterait avec lui. McKay était exaspéré. Elisabeth reprit sa radio pour joindre le Major…

- Major ? Ici Elizabeth. Matthew est avec moi.

Le Major Sheppard s'arrêta sur place.

- Où était-il ?

- Peut-être importe John. Regagnez la base. Maintenant.

- Nous arrivons. Terminé.

John rangea sa radio et regarda Teyla.

- Ils l'ont retrouvé…

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. A son tour, il referma ses bras sur elle. Il fourra sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Mais bizarrement, il la sentit se crisper.

- Il y a un problème ? J'ai fait quelque chose…

Elle le coupa.

- Je… je voudrais retourner à la porte John. Tout de suite.

Il acquiesça. Elle lui sourit et ils se mirent en route. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que Teyla s'arrêta.

- Ils sont là !

- Qui ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Comprenant enfin la situation, le major sortit son détecteur et vit apparaître une armada de points mobiles sur l'écran. Les Wraiths étaient sur leur trace.

- Plus une minute à perdre…

John attrapa le bras de Teyla et se mit à courir en direction de la base. A ce moment-là, une dizaine de Wraiths apparurent au coin du couloir : ils avaient repérés les deux jeunes gens isolés.

* * *

Elizabeth fit signe aux derniers scientifiques de franchir la porte, accompagné par le lieutenant Ford, quand soudain, elle entendit la voix de John grésiller dans l'appareil.

- Ici John, Les Wraiths sont là, ils nous suivent. Allez-vous en !

Elle s'empara précipitamment du talkie.

- John ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mathew était à côté d'elle. Liz leva les yeux vers lui.

- Votre frère arrive.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, John et Teyla couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle réussit tout de même à se retourner quelques secondes, juste le temps d'apercevoir les horribles bestioles qui marchaient sur leurs traces…

Ils ne restaient plus que Rodney, Elizabeth, Elsa et Matthew sur la base. McKay ne tenait plus en place, il priait pour que John et Teyla arrivent le plus rapidement possible, il voulait partir d'ici avant de faire comme… non, mieux valait ne pas penser à quoi il servirait s'il tombait dans les mains des Wraiths !

C'est alors que Teyla arriva, grippant à toute vitesse les marches. John était derrière elle. Ils ne le voyaient pas encore mais ils l'entendaient parfaitement :

- Tirez-vous ! cria-t-il

McKay respira profondément. Il prit le bras de Elizabeth.

- Allons-y…

Et ils traversèrent la porte. Elsa voulut les imiter mais il vit Matthew s'avancer vers Teyla.

L'Athosienne courut jusqu'à lui.

- Vite !

Au même instant, John apparut enfin. Il leur faisait signe de partir. Jusqu'au moment où, dans la précipitation, il rata une marche et tomba au sol…

* * *

- John !

Matt venait de voir son frère tomber. Teyla également. Elle vit les silhouettes ennemies approcher, puis sentit un bras se poser sur le sien.

- Poussez-vous Teyla !

Elle regarda Matthew, sans comprendre. Elle sortit son arme mais Matt lui cria de lui laisser le champ libre.

- TEYLA !

L'Athosienne se retourna et vit le sergent Sheppard, l'épaule armée d'un engin qui lui était inconnu. Elsa tenta de le retenir.

- Ne faites pas ça Matt…

- C'est mon frère Elsa. Mon frère !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Et que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Matthew se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Puis, il s'écarta d'elle :

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Et il se mit à courir en direction de son frère…

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Elizabeth s'impatientait.

- Mais que peuvent-ils bien faire ma parole ! Ils devraient déjà être là non ?

Rodney la regarda, sans savoir quoi trop répondre. S'ils ne traversaient pas dans les secondes à venir, il avait bien peur de devoir refermer le vortex, avant que les Wraiths ne le franchir à leur tour…

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer défaitisme Liz mais cela fait plus de trois minutes maintenant.

- Il faut leur laisser du temps !

Elle regardait la porte avec angoisse.

- Une minute. Je leur laisse une minute avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, John essayait de se saisir de son arme mais l'un des Wraiths le frappa et l'arme lui échappa des mains. Les Wraiths semblaient profiter de la situation, ils jubilaient de voir que bientôt, les humains ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, ainsi que l'une de leurs plus grandes réserves de nourriture ! Matthew s'était rapproché mais il perdait beaucoup de temps à installer correctement le M-80. Teyla sortit son arme quand l'une des créatures prit John par la gorge, mais Elsa l'empêcha d'approcher.

Sur le site Alpha, Rodney avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

- Je vais devoir refermer…

- Quoi ? Vous voulez les abandonner ?

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

- Mais vous le pensez Rodney ! Vous voulez les sacrifier !

Elle criait de plus en plus fort. Mais McKay ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- Cela me chagrine autant que vous, croyez-moi ! Mais je préfère sacrifier quatre personnes plutôt que de condamner des centaines d'innocents à une mort douloureuse !

Ils se défièrent du regard.

- Je suis désolé Elizabeth mais je dois le faire…

Il la regarda une dernière fois se dirigea vers le DHD. Il sortit ses notes quand il remarqua que le docteur Weir était dangereusement proche de la porte.

- Reculez-vous Elizabeth.

Elle se retourna pour le fixer quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il

Et l'iris de la porte se referma. Liz sentait la colère et le désespoir monter en elle. Elle s'approcha de Rodney, la rage s'était comme emparée d'elle. Elle passa près de Ford et lui déroba son pistolet, qu'elle pointa sur McKay.

- Je veux que vous ouvriez cette porte Rodney, et je le veux IMMEDIATEMENT !

* * *

De son côté, Teyla se comprenait pas le comportement du docteur Sevin.

- Laissez-le faire Teyla…

- Mais…

- Je vous en prie.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'Elsa commençait à pleurer, elle préfèra l'écouter. Même si elle ne supportait pas de voir John ainsi, à la merci de ses affreuses bestioles. Matt arma enfin l'appareil sur son épaule. Il interpella le Wraith qui tenait son frère.

- Hé coco ! Tu veux jouer ?

La bestiole se retourna vers lui. Les autres l'imitèrent. Il lâcha John, qui tomba de nouveau sur le sol. Tous les Wraiths se regardèrent, et à ce moment-là, John aurait parié qu'ils se souriaient. Puis, la horde s'avança vers Matt.

- Alors on va bien s'amuser… souffla-t-il.

Il tira enfin. Un halot de lumière envahit la cité…

* * *

- IMMEDIATEMENT J'AI DIT !

Rodney ne lui demanda pas de répéter. Il détestait cette sensation, une arme braquée sur lui. Il repensa à Kolya, il en frissonna de peur. Bien spur, il savait que Liz ne ferait rien mais malgré cela, il se dépêcha de mettre en place le DHD.

- Voilà, dit-il en se relevant.

- Maintenant, entrez l'adresse d'Atlantis.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Les chevrons s'activèrent un à un. Bientôt, l'adresse fut complètement et le vortex se rouvrit. Elizabeth posa son arme à ses peids et se précipita à travers la porte.

- Non mais je rêve !

Mckay abandonna ses travaux pour se rapprocher de la porte. Kavanagh avait lui aussi approché. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, en silence. Kavanagh avait envie de traverser cette porte mais la peur était trop grande. Rodney respira un grand coup et se retourna vers Aiden :

- Ford ?

- Oui Doc' ?

Décidément, Matthew contaminait tout les gens qu'ils côtoyaient avec ses bêtises !

- Vous venez avec moi.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez retourner sur Atlantis ?

- FORD !

Ne supportant plus les cris stridents du scientifique, il traversa la porte, suivi de près par McKay…

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté de la porte, McKay avait les yeux fermés. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Puis, il sentit la main de Ford secouer son épaule.

- Doc'… vous devriez regarder…

Rodney ouvrit enfin les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, ce furent tous ces tas de cendres, éparpillés sur toute la base. Ainsi que le Sergent Sheppard, allongé sur le sol, le docteur Sevin et Elizabeth penchées au-dessus de lui. Plus loin, il remarqua Teyla qui aidait le Major Sheppard à se relever. Il ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Liz le vit :

- Retournez chercher Beckett !

Il ne bougea pas.

- Grouillez-vous RODNEY !

Celui-ci détacha sa radio de sa ceinture et essaye de capter la fréquence de Carson...

Quand John vit son frère allongé, il se précipita sur lui.

- Matt !

Il s'agenouilla près de lui. Son regard croisa celui de Elsa. La jeune femme ne pouvait cacher ses larmes. John lui-même sentait ces yeux s'emplirent d'eau.

- Matt… murura-t-il

Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Hé Johnny…

Sa voix était très faible. John passa sa main sur le front de son frère.

- Tiens le coup frérot, Beckett va arriver, il va s'occuper de toi.

- C'est inutile…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elsa éclata alors en sanglot. Matt approcha sa main de son visage et lui caressa la joue.

- Ne pleure pas bébé.

- Tout est de ma faute…

Elle embrassa sa main.

- Je t'aime.

Il lui sourit.

- Je sais…

Puis se retourna vers John.

- Toi aussi mon Johnny, je t'aime.

- Matt…

John n'arrivait plus à parler. Il ne voyait plus rien, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

- Fais gaffe à toi. Promis ?

Le Major acquiesça. Matthew suffoqua plusieurs fois. Puis soudain, il arrêta de bouger. John se laissa tomber sur son torse, et il le frappa. De plus en plus fort.

- Réveille-toi ! cria-t-il

Elsa se leva rapidement et vint stopper son bras.

- Tous vos efforts seront vains, Major. Matt le savait. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêche de vous sauver. De tous nous sauver…

Teyla et Weir s'étaient écartées de Matt, pour laisser Elsa et John le voir. Teyla vint près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

C'est là que Beckett apparut, accompagné de quelques hommes. Elizabeth les rejoignit, elle ne put retenir ses larmes :

- J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire Carson…


	22. Epilogue

Matthew avait réussi. Réussi à sauver Atlantis. A tous les sauver. Et à sauver son frère. Il était mort en héros, comme quand on se bat jusqu'au bout alors qu'on sait qu'on y laissera sa peau. Toute la cité se mit en quatre pour lui préparer les plus belles funérailles possibles. Après une veillée au flambeau et un magnifique éloge funèbre prononcé par John, le corps du Sergent fut déposé sur un lit de paille, au milieu d'une barque. Le courant l'emporta jusqu'au large. Puis, Carson, alors aux commandes d'un Jumper, s'était rendu juste au dessus de l'embarcation. Et ce fut Ford qui laissa tomber une torche du vaisseau. Ils eurent à peine quelques secondes pour reprendre de l'altitude avant que la barque ne s'enflamme…

De la cité, John regardait les flammes prendre possession de son frère. Teyla était près de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de venir se blottir dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit. C'est alors que John vit Elsa s'approcher. La jeune femme avait les yeux rouges. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer durant toute la cérémonie. Teyla lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se rapproche d'eux. John lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Adieu… petit frère… murmura-t-il.

Et ils restèrent tous les trois blottis ainsi jusqu'à ce que le feu de joie s'éteigne à l'horizon…

FIN


End file.
